Gifts Of Brotherhood
by Corruptchaos
Summary: Naruto and Sakura lose Sasuke while in the land of wave along with Naruto's right eye while a genin named Tenza loses his best friend, his girlfriend, his sensei and both his eyes while heading back from a mission.  Full summary inside.
1. Losses and Gifts

Naruto and Sakura lose Sasuke while in the land of wave along with Naruto's right eye while a genin named Tensa loses his best friend, his girlfriend, his sensei and both his eyes while heading back from a mission. But with Sasuke and Tensa's best friends last breath, they give Naruto and Tensa a gift that no amount of money can buy. A gift of true friendship, of Brotherhood.

Chapter One

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Naruto as he knelt over Sasuke's limp body. The figure in the mirror said nothing as Naruto swore his death and more. Ominous red chakra began to flow through Naruto's body. The boy Haku felt the sudden increase of chakra and flung three of his needles at the young boy. The three needle found berth deep in Naruto's right eye. Naruto screamed out in pain, clutching at his eye. Fighting through his pain, Naruto wrenched the needles free. Blood flowed from his eye and down his face. Haku was a bit taken aback that the boy could still move. He was about to attack again when he felt a great surge of Charka. He gasped and halted his attack. Zabuza was in trouble. He fled the fight, allowing his crystal ice mirrors jutsu to collapse. Completely disregarding his fleeing, Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke," He said. "Sasuke!" the young Uchiha's eyes slowly opened his newly discovered Sharingan shining bright.

"Naruto," he said "I'm going to die aren't I?" Naruto shook his head violently.

"No, you can't die," He said pulling Sasuke's head into his arms and lap. "You have to restore the Uchiha clam, you have to kill that guy, I'll help, we can do it together just don't die."

"It's too late Naruto," Stammered Sasuke "I can't feel my body, I can hardly breath, he hit my lung. It's full of blood. Naruto, I'm so sorry. I was so cruel… I was threatened by your quick growth… But some good came of that… We made each other better… We were good for one another… But now I must leave you and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei… I'm sorry I can't help you anymore… We could have been great friends. " Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes came into focus, focusing on Naruto's closed right eye. "He hit your eye." Naruto nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to use it ever again Sasuke," he said. A small smile played on Sasuke's lips.

"Maybe I can help you… one last time." he said "Here." He slow placed two fingers over his right Sharingan, the completed Eye. Then with his left hand he made a "C" over Naruto's Right Eye, opening the wounded eye and touching the white of his eye with his thumb and index finger. "Naruto… don't give up on your dream… become Hokage. Take my Sharingan… let my eye show you the path… you must take. Naruto… I'll always be with you… helping fulfill… your dream. We'll always… be friends. We'll always... be brothers. **TRANFER JUTSU**!"

Naruto heard himself scream as pained lanced through his eye again. It felt like he had the needle in it again, only this time they'd been heated cherry red. The pain was unbearable and as soon as it began to lessen, Naruto collapsed next to his dead friend.

* * *

><p>Chakra pulsed in his hand, the Lightning Blade. Named as such when he used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half. He glared at Zabuza, who was in the jaws of several of his ninja hounds.<p>

"I won't let you kill Tazuna, he's a good man with a good purpose." Kakashi said. "Your purpose however, ends here." that said he rushed at Zabuza, the Lightning Blade sparkling in his hand. The flash caused by the attack hitting flesh blind him for a slight moment before quickly vanishing. His eyes widened as he saw his victim. It was not Zabuza but instead the boy Haku. Kakashi's eyes turned to where the boy had been. His two male student lay lifeless. He wrenched his hand free of the corpse and leapt away. Zabuza was about to attack again when he heard a small chuckle. Kakashi looked to his left as Zabuza looked to his right. There stood Gato. Surrounded be fifty men.

"Well this isn't going as planned" Said Gato. "the idea was for you two to kill each other off. But you're both alive. Zabuza sorry but I can't have you on the payroll any more, you're too expensive." Zabuza let out a small chuckle.

"Well Kakashi," he said "Our battle seems to be over, now that I'm no long in Gato's employment we have no quarrel."

"Guess you're right," said Kakashi.

"However, the hounds of yours have rendered my arms completely useless." He said " and I have to make Gato pay for betraying me. Mind if I borrow your Kunai?" he asked as he tore his mask off with his teeth.

"Sure," said Kakashi and tossed one of his Kunai to the Demon of the Mist. Zabuza caught the knife in his mouth and took off racing after Gato his limp arms trailing behind him. Gato let out a small gasp before turning and fleeing into the ranks of his men. Zabuza followed him cutting his way through them until he reached the other end. There he drove the Kunai into Gato's chest, yanked it out and the slashed him across the throat. Gato's body flew off the bridge and into the sea. As soon as Gato's body hit the water a countless number of blades sunk into Zabuza's back. Zabuza turned and stumbled out of the mob where he fell next to Haku. And died staring at the boy, that he loved like a son, in the eyes.

Kakashi turned to the mob and watched as they came to terms with what had just happened. He knew that as soon as they realized they had just lost their meal ticket they would resort to more drastic measure's, like raiding the village. They turn grumbling amongst themselves and started to advance on Kakashi. Just as they came close, an arrow sunk into the bridge. Kakashi turned and saw that the entire village had come to defend their home and leading the pack was Irani. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"_Naruto. You've done it._" He turned and faced the Mobsters with the villager at his back. Seeing that they were out numbered the thugs quickly turned and left. Letting out a sigh Kakashi pulled his head band over his left eye. It was over.

He didn't know how right he was.

"_**SASUKE! NARUTO**_!" came Sakura's distraught voice echo in he's ears. Kakashi turned and ran to his students.

"Sakura," he said and she turned and latched onto the front of his vest, Kakashi checked Sasuke first. Needles covered his body including some in his left lung. He checked for a pulse. There was none. The last of the Uchiha was dead. Then he turned to Naruto, He was covered in needles as well but when he checked for a pulse, he found one. It was faint but defiantly there. It was then he noticed Naruto's right eye had blood coming from it. Fearing the worst Kakashi slowing opened the boys right eyelid. What he found caused his breath to catch in his throat. There, in the right eye of Naruto Uzumaki was a level two Sharingan.

* * *

><p>Back in the land of fire, three leaf genin are racing for their lives through the trees, trying to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village after being ambushed and seeing their sensei killed.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ok guys, were almost at the border of the Land of Fire. I'm proud of you guys for finishing that mission so fast. I never though you would be able to finish a B-ranked mission in under a day like that," said Haseo. The tree genin all look to there sensei and smile. Haseo smiles back, "How about when we get back to the village, we go out to dinner, all you can eat, on me?" _

_All three genins eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, "THANK YOU HASEO SENSEI" There sensei laughs at their … enthusiasm … at the prospect of 'all you can eat'. _

_"Ok guys, keep it down a bit. We are still in sound country." All three nod their heads._

_After a half hour Haseo picks up a slight disturbance behind them, but keeps his head forward as to not alarm this students. Just as they come to the border of the Land of Fire, Haseo stops his team in a small clearing. "Tenza, Hisan, Aki, get behind me. And if I tell you to run, do it. Understand?". All three nod in agreement and move behind their sensei. Once they get behind him, Haseo raises his voice. "I KNOW YOU'RE THEIR, COME ON OUT!". As his voices dies down, six sound ninja jump out of the trees._

_"How long did you know we were following you?" asks the leader._

_Haseo smirks as he grabs two kunai and raises them to a defensive position, "For about the last hour or so. So why are you following us?" The sound ninja spread out as the leader speaks. "_

_You trespassed on to our land. That's enough of a reason right there. Besides, you looked like you'd be good target practice." He signals the other five sound ninja, and they begin to advance on Haseo. _

_Haseo tenses and speaks to his students in a whisper, "as soon as I attack, you three get out of here and get home. And no arguments."_

_As the sound ninja advance, Tensa, Hisan, and Aki begin to channel chakra into their legs in preparation to escape. When the sound ninja got with in twenty feet of Haseo he bursts forward and stops all of the sound ninja. "Go. NOW!" The three genin leap into the trees and begin heading for the Leaf Village. Tenza looks back and sees his sensei look at him with a smile that said 'he was proud of them' as the sound leader sticks his sword through Haseos chest._

**(End Flashback)**

"Come on Aki, Hisan, we have to get out of here alive. For the sake of Sensei's sacrifice, we have to get back to the village." As the genin jump from tree limb to tree limb, they keep all their senses open for any threat, when the leading genin, Tenza, a 12 year old with short spiky black hair (he looks like a black haired Ichgio), feels the slight disturbance in the wind of kunai flying toward them. "WATCH OUT!". Tenza flings himself back at Aki, (picture an 11 year old, blond haired, white skinned Yourichi), and Hisan (picture a 12 year old Byakuya) and pulls them down just as the kunai fly over their heads. They land in a large clearing and get back to back.

"No holding back guys. We have to use every thing we have to get out of here," exclaims Tenza as he draws his dual swords from his back.

"Oh, you think baka!" Yells Hisan as his eyes turn black and yellow and half of a mask appears on the left side of his face. He draws his claw blades (picture Soras claw blades that Asuma repairs) and starts poring his black chakra into them.

"Quit bickering you to. Right now isn't the time for it," yells Aki as her eyes turn pink and black while she draws a large double bladed scythe. As she turns around a blade is plunged into her chest. "What…." Is all she can say before she falls over dead.

"**AKI!**" scream both Tenza and Hisan. They look up to see the leader of the sound ninja that had been following them.

"Including that idiot of a sensei of yours, that's two down," he says with a sadistic smile on his face.

Hisan charges at him, murder in eyes as his mask fully appears on his face. "**YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY SISTER!**" He tries to plunge his chakra enhanced claw blades into the sound ninjas chest but before he can get close enough, he is surrounded by the five other sound ninja as they plunge their blades through his body. Tenza stairs in horror as his best friend and girlfriend die before his very eyes. The sound ninja leader begins to chuckle as he looks at the horrified Tenza.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be seeing them soon enough." As he walks over to Tenza, he sees a crimson red aura of chakra form around Tensa. "What the hell is going on here," asks the sound ninja leader as he takes a step back, "there's no way a kid like this should have that much chakra."

Tenza look up at the sound ninjas with no emotion of his face, "Your going to pay for what you did to them." Tenza vanishes from sight and reapers behind the five sound ninjas that had attacked Hisan with blood dripping from his dual swords.

As the leader turns around he sees his men fall to the ground in pieces. "What…what the hell did you do," stutters the sound ninja leader.

Tenza turns around and begins walking toward the bastard who had killed his sensei and his girlfriend. "That was called Flash Step, it might not be as fast as Hisan's Sonido, but it gets the job done. Now its your turn… **Now DIE!**" Tenza charges forward and sinks his blades into the sound ninjas chest as said ninja slashes Tenza across both his eyes.

They both fall to the ground as the sound ninja dies. Tenza pulls his blades out of the sound ninjas chest and makes his way over to Hisan and Aki's bodies as his vision fades. "Damn him, I already cant see out of my right eye and the left is fading fast. Hopefully some one from the village felt my chakra spike." He kneels down next to Hisan and Aki as tears and blood pour from his eyes. "I'm sorry you guys…I couldn't protect my own best friend or my girlfriend, what kinda of ninja can I be if I cant even do that. DAMN IT!" Tenza punches the ground as he continues to cry.

"Oh…shut up…baka. It wasn't…your fault…that this happened…to us. They…were just to strong," whispers Hisan as he rolles over to see Tenza with his slashed eyes. "What…happened to…your eyes?"

Tenza looks up and sees Hisan looking at him, "HISAN, your alive!" Tenza crawls over to Hisan as his left eye sight completely fades. "I was slashed when I sunk my swords into that bastard who killed sensei and Aki, and now I've completely lost my sight in both eyes. I cant see anything any more," says Tenza as he sits next to Hisan.

Hisan looks at his friends as he feels his life force fading, and comes up with an idea to help him. "Tenza…come closer…I have something…to give you." Tenza leans down and feels Hisans hands on his eyes and chest.

"Hisan, what are you doing?" Hisan begins to lightly chuckle.

"I'm giving you…your eye sight back…and my families keki genkai," says Hisan as his remaining black chakra begins to flow into Tenza. "Now…I'll be able to see every thing…you do…Tenza. And I'll be able…to see that bastards death…when you kill him for wiping out our clans."

Tenza begins to shake as Hisan's words hit him. "No, Hisan you cant die. You're my only friend left, you're like my brother damn it," cries Tenza as his eyes begin to heat up. Hisan's begins the final stage of his gift to Tenza.

"I know…Tenza. That's why… Im doing this. I would only…do this for my friend…my brother. Now take…take care Tenza. I'll always be…at…your…side. Good bye…brother…**TRANSFER JUSTU!**" Tenza's eyes feel like their on fire as the jutsu transfers Hisan's black and yellow Vizard eyes into him. As the burning fades, the last thing he hears is a group of ninja appear in the clearing as he passes out.


	2. New Friends

**A/N: I forgot to add this before, but I have to give credit where credit is due. the first half of chapter 1 and the idea for this story came from the fanfic 'Sharingan Warrior' by Demon Dragon of the Leaf.**

Chapter Two

The two boys were walking toward the memorial stone, each in their own personal hells. One of them, because he had been accused of stealing from his teammate for his own gain. The other, feared where ever he went because of how is how is eyes looked. As they got closer to the stone, they began to come out of there respective hells. Naruto and Tenza came to the memorial stone every day, at the same time for the last two months after they got out of the hospital. As they came upon the stone they both looked up and focused on the names of the ones they had lost.

Naruto focused on the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone in the village thought that he had let Sasuke die during their mission in Wave Country. And then to top things off, they believed he had stolen Sasuke's Sharingan eye for his own, instead of getting it as a gift to replace is damaged eye. No matter what he told them, they wouldn't listen. They started kicking him out of their shops again and they wouldn't sell to anyone who planned on giving it to him. The only way he could buy food was using a transformation jutsu to get in.

The same could be said for Tenza, except that people thought he a monster, a demon even, because of his eyes and scars coming off the outside of each eye. One of the few things he had to remember his friend by, had made him an outcast among the village. The only way he could buy anything was by using his newly acquired genjutsu to make the shop keepers think they were someone else. And when ever he went into the village, people would give him a wide berth to stay away from him, and when ever he tried to be nice, he would either be punched or slapped.

For both Naruto and Tenza, life had become almost unbearable since they had lost their respective friends, albeit a little more for Tenza since he had lost his sensei, girlfriend, and 'brother' all in a matter of hours. But with the treatment of them by the villagers since their release, it had almost cracked them. The only thing keeping the two going were their new found friendship. It had begun when the two had woken up in the same hospital room.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Naruto had woke up to an intense headache on the right side of his head. As he raised his hand to his head, he felt bandages. His eye popped open when he remembered what had happened before he had lost consciousness. His exposed left eye began to tear up as he recalled the death of one of his only true friends. _

_"So, your finally awake, huh?" Asked Kakashi. _

_Naruto slowly sat up at the voice of his sensei, "How long have I been out Kakashi-sensei?" _

_Kakashi moved over to the left side of Naruto's bed and sat down. "You've been out for about two weeks."_

_Naruto looked down into his lap as Kakashi's words hit him. That meant it had been two weeks since Sasuke had died. His hand reached for his bandages and tried to take them off when Kakashi stopped him. "The doctor said to keep you eye covered for a few more days. It hasn't completely finished merging with you yet." _

_Naruto lowered his hand as a question came to mind. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, am I going to have to keep my sharingan covered like you?" _

_Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto, "No you aren't. The doctor said that once it's finished merging with your body, you'll be able to activate and deactivate it at will, but you won't be able to get rid of the actual sharingan it's self." _

_Naruto looks up at Kakashi confused, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?". _

_Kakashi scratches the back of his head trying to come up with a simpler way to explain it. "It means that unlike mine," he raises his leaf headband to expose his sharingan, "You'll be able to turn off it abilities, but you won't be able to make it go back to it's normal state," he finishes as he covers his sharingan back up. _

_Naruto looks down as he realizes what that means. "So in other words, it won't be continually using chakra, but it will still look like it's active?". _

_Kakashi nods his head, "Exactly. But because of that, you might still want to cover it up, that way people won't think your always using it." _

_Naruto stares at his bed sheets for a few minutes before looking back at Kakashi. "I don't care whether people think I'm using it all the time. Sasuke gave this eye to me, to show me that he would always be my friend, my brother, and help me to become Hokage, and I won't cover it up just because of what the village thinks." _

_Kakashi eye smiles again and ruffles Naruto's hair before getting up. "Well, what ever you do, Sasuke would stand by you no mater what. And so will I and Sakura. Now, get some sleep, and we'll see you after you get released. Oh, and one last thing, when the guy next to you," Kakashi points to the bed on Narutos left, "wakes up, tell him not to remove his bandages either. Later " With that, Kakashi eye smiles one last time and closes the door. Naruto looks over to the bed next to him before bringing his knees to his chest as his tears begin to fall in earnest._

_An hour after Kakashi's departure, Naruto heard his "roommate" beginning to stir. _

_"Oh, my head." Tenza sits up while grabbing the sides of his head. "What happened?" Tenza notices the bandages covering both his eyes and tries to take them off. _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto says as he continues to stair at his bed sheets. _

_Tenza tenses when he hears Naruto's voice. "Who's there?"_

_Naruto looks up and sees Tenza looking at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your roommate for the time being. Hey, what happened to your eyes?"_

_Tenza seems to deflate a little at the mention of his eyes. "I was returning with my team from a mission in Sound Country when are sensei discovered we were being followed by sound ninja. He sacrificed him self to give a head start. We were almost back to the village when the sound ninja caught up to us. They killed my girlfriend out right as soon as we had taken our weapons out and the mortally wounded my best friend. When they advanced on me, I used a family jutsu to take out five of the ninja. But when I charged the leader, he slashed my eyes when I plunged my dual swords into his chest. After the sound ninja were all dead, I made my way over to my two teammates, and discovered that my friend was alive. When he saw what had happened to me, he transferred his eyes and keki genkai to me before he died" _

_Naruto looks at Tenza with sadness in his eyes. He had suffered the same thing as him, when Sasuke died. But at least he still had Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. But the person in front of him didn't have anyone left. Maybe they could help each other. "What your name?" _

_Tenza looks back up in Naruto,s direction, "Tenza. Tenza Zangetsu."_

_Naruto thinks for a moment before looking back at Tenza. "Well Tenza, it sounds like we went through almost the same thing. I lost the only person I considered my brother while on my last mission. During a battle with a couple of missing ninja from the Hidden Mist, he was attacked and brought down. When I tried to protect him from further harm, I lost my right eye. Before he passed away, he transferred his right Sharingan to me. So you see, I might not have lost as much as you, but I know how you feel. Maybe when we get out of here, I can introduce you to my teammate Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?". _

_Tenza thinks for a few minutes and then looks back at Naruto, "Yea, that sounds good, Naruto.". Tenza lays back down and goes back to sleep while Naruto does the same. _

_After they were released, Naruto had thrown away his orange jumpsuit and had gotten a pair black and orange of cargo pants along with a with a midnight blue shirt. He even started caring Sasuke's demon windmill shrunken on his back. _

_Tenza had chosen to stick with his solid black ninja kakis, grey semi-tight shirt and ANBU-like armor with his dual swords strapped vertically on each side of his spine. The one difference Tenza had made was that his dual blades had been replace with a pair that been created out of Hisans' chakra claw blades. _

_After meeting at the memorial stone for the first time after their release earlier that day, Naruto brought Tenza to meet Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and Kakashi had been happy to see Naruto looking better and had met Tenza with open arms. The rest of that day, Naruto and Tenza spent their time with Sakura and Kakashi until the sun had begun to set._

_**(Flashback End)**_

Naruto and Tenza had sitting there for over an hour, just starring at the memorial stone when Sakura and Kakashi walked up behind them. After a few minutes Naruto and Tenza spoke up.

Naruto: "Hey Sakura."

Tenza: "Hey Kakashi."

Sakura and Kakashi glanced at each other before looking back to Naruto and Tenza. "You guys doing all right today?" Sakura asked as she walked up next to Naruto. Tenza nodded his head while Naruto answered, "Yea. We're ok Sakura." He looked up at Sakura with a small smile before looking back to the memorial stone.

Kakashi looked down at the three clearing his throat, gaining the attention of the three genin. "The reason we came out here is that we have news on who the third member is going to be for team seven. Tenza is going to be our new teammate from now on. Let me say this Tenza, we all know we can't replace your old team, and Naruto and Sakura would probably agree that you couldn't replace Sasuke either. But I hope that we can all help heal each others wounds. So, what do you say Tenza?"

Tenza stands up and looks at the memorial stone and smiles. For the first time in two months, Tenza Zangetsu had a sincere smile on his face. "Sure, why not. I think they would want me to move on, especially Aki and Hisan. They wouldn't want me to stay hung up on what happened."

Sakura had a big grin on her face at the news that Tenza was going to be there their new teammate. Naruto had a smile as well, a small one, but still a smile. He reached over and placed his hand on Tenza's shoulder, "Well, welcome to team seven."

Tenza smiled at Naruto and Sakura before looking at Kakshi, "So, Kakashi…sensei, what do we do now?"

Kakashi looks down at Tenza a little surprised. He looks up and scratches the back of his head, "Well, we don't have any missions and I need to come up with new training regiments, so for today, just take it easy I guess. Meet at Training Field Seven at eight o'clock. Later." With that Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Tenza turns around and looks at Naruto and Sakura, "Hey. I need to do some running around in the village, you guys want to come?"

Sakura glances at Naruto before answering, "If Naruto wants to, sure."

Naruto shakes his head slowly, "No, not right now. I want stay a little longer. We'll see you tomorrow Tenza."

Tenza smiles, "Ok. See you guys later then." Tenza walks off toward the village while Naruto and Sakura sit down in in front of the memorial stone.

Tenza enters the village with his head down, listening to the mutterings of the passing villagers.

"There _it_ is."

"Watch out for _him_."

"Any one with eyes like _that _can't be good."

Tenza keeps his head down as he makes his way to the only flower store that would take his business. Tenza opens the door and hears the bell ring before the familiar voice Ino Yamanaka speaks up. "Welcome to Yamanaka flowers, how can I help you…..oh, it's you Tenza. How are you doing?"

Tenza smile up at her, "Better then I have been. Kakashi-sensei just told me that I am joining Team Seven as of today, and that we're going to start training tomorrow."

Ino smiles at him, "I'm happy for you Tenza. I'm glad that your on a team with Naruto and forehead-girl."

Tenza laughs a little at Ino's nickname for Sakura. "Thanks Ino. They've been the only ones their for me after I got out of the hospital. Well, except for you Ino," says Tenza smiles at as he walks up to the counter. I

no blushes at Tenza's comment, and looks away slightly, "So, same thing as usual Tenza?"

Tenza looks at her with a compassion before nodding, "Yup. One yellow rose and one red." Tenza watches Ino walk off to get his order while remembering how he had met Ino.

_**(Flashback)**_

_He had been aimlessly walking around the village the day after his release from the hospital and meeting Sakura and Kakashi with Naruto. Every store he had went into had kicked him out because he was 'scaring' the other customers. After a few hours of the samething, the sun had gotten down to the horizon and people were becoming rarer to see. As he walked towered the graveyard to visit his team, he hears a girl scream before seeing a blond haired kunoichi back up from where she had been. As she continued to back up, he saw two men following her that had their swords drawn._

_As soon as he saw the look on the girls face, he reacted before he knew it. He had flash stepped in between the two men and the blond haired kunoichi with his head down. "Take even another step toward her, and you'll regret it." he looks up at the men with the yellow of his eyes glowing in the evening light. _

_The men look at each other before laughing, "A little runt like you, make us regret it. Don't make us laugh." The men begin advancing again. _

_"I warned you," Tenza begins running through hand sighs ending with the dragon seal, "Wind Style: __**Wind Gale Jutsu!**__" Tenza extends his hand toward the lecherous men as a strong gust of wind explodes from his hand and blows them into a nearby building. As the wind dies down, Tenza turns toward the kunoichi and kneels down in front of her. "Are you alright?" _

_She nods, "Yea. I'm alright. Thanks for helping me." She looks from the men still stuck in the wall toward Tenza and notices his eyes and the scars on the outside of his eyes. "Y…your eyes….." _

_Tenza looks away in fear and shame, "Oh, sorry."_

_The girl looks at him in confusion, "Why are you sorry. You just saved me. And besides, I like your eyes. They're different and kind of exotic. It's a nice change of pace." 'that and he's _HOT_' she thinks to herself. _

_Tenza slightly blushes, "Oh, ummm, thanks. So far, no one besides Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi have excepted how I look that easily. Oh, by the way, my name is Tezan. Tenza Zangetsu._

_"The girl continues to stair at his eyes before responding, "And my name is Ino Yamanaka." _

_T__enza smile at Ino, "Well Miss Yamanaka….." _

_"Just call me Ino," she interrupts. _

_"Ok then Ino, how about we get out of here before it gets to late," says Tenza as he holds his hand out to help Ino up._

_**(Flashback End)**_

Ino returns after a few minutes with Tenza's roses, "So, do I get to know who keeps getting these roses?"

Tenza's head drops a little as he looks at the roses, "You remember when I told you what had happened to my old team?" Ino nods. "Well I go visit there graves once a week. They were only able to retrieve the bodies and Hisan and Aki, so I visit them and leave these roses on their graves."

Ino looks at Tenza with soft and compassionate smile, "I think they enjoy getting to see you once in a while."

Tenza smiles at her and nods, "Yea, I think your right. Hey Ino?"

"What is it Tenza?"

He looks away with a slight blush, "If your free tomorrow night, you want to get some dinner together."

Ino looks at Tenza surpised before smiling. "Sure Tenza, that sound nice. As long as your asking me on a date."

Now it's Tenza's turn to be surprised. "Well, yea. I guess I am. So, tomorrow at at seven then?"

Ino smiles and nods her head. "Yea, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then Tenza"

Tenza smiles and turns around to walk out of the store. "I'll see you tomorrow then Ino." Tenza closes the door and heads for the cemetery.


	3. Training and New Love

Chapter 3

**( 9 a.m. The next day)**

"Where the hell is they? They should have been here an hour ago," grumbles Sakura as she sits on one of the training posts.

"Sorry we're late Sakura. I had to convince these two to get up and away from the memorial stone," Kakashi apologizes as he walks into the training field with Naruto and Tenza following behind.

Sakuras face softens as she sees Naruto and Tenza, "since were all here, what are wee going to do today Kakashi-sensei?"

"Since this is Tenza's first day being part of team seven, we're going to see what he can do. Naruto. Sakura. You two are going to fight Tenza with intent to kill." All three genin look at Kakashi surprised. "Oh, an that means you can use the Sharingan, and Tenza, you can use, whatever your eyes can do."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei. You ready Sakura?" Naruto looks over at Skaura and then to Tenza as his Sharingan begins to spin.

"Ready Naruto," reply's Sakura.

"**BEGIN**," exclaims Kakashi as he shunshins into a tree.

"Wait, what?" Tenza looks over to Naruto and Sakura as they charge toward him, kunai in hand. "Oh crap." Tenza draws his dual swords and blocks Naruto and Sakura's kunai. He channels chakra into his blades and shoves Naruto and Sakura back. "Ok, you want intent to kill," he takes an offensive stances as his killer intent radiates into the training area, "then you got it." Tenza vanishes in a flash step and in a split second reappears in midair in between Naruto and Sakura. Kicks them both of the the side but follows Sakura as she sails through the air. He uses another flash step to get behind her and kicks her to the ground before pinning her with kunai.

Tenza straightens up and looks at Naruto, "Just you and me now Naruto." Tenza charges

toward Naruto as his wind chakra flows into his blades before he uses a flash flash to get around Naruto's defense and draws his blades down, but they are stopped by Naruto's Kunai. "How the... How did you stop my blades?"

Naruto smirks before pushing Tenza back, "After seeing you use that technique, I used my sharingan to follow your movements. By the way, what was that technique called?"

Tenza smirks back, "Well if your so interested, its called Flash Step, its similar to the shunshin, but twice as fast, and takes less chakra to use, but an immense amount of chakra control is needed. Your eyes need to be able to keep up the the speed as well. Becasue of that the only other people in the village that could even use it are Kakashi, you, and maybe Sakura, if she could train her eyes for it. But back to the matter at hand." Tenza uses a flash step and meets Naruto's Kunai with his dual swords again and again as they read each other movements.

"Ok, thats enough you two," says Kakashi happily as he lets Sakura up. "Very Impresive Tenza, you to Naruto," he says with an eye smile, "I was surprised you could keep up with his movements Naruto, even I was having trouble. But what confused me Tenza, was how you were able to read Naruto's movments as well?"

"I guess since your my friends and team, I can tell you," says Tenza as he sheathes his swords on his back. "You all know how I lost my team and was given these eyes when I lost both of mine?" His team mates nod. "Well, these eyes can follow any movement, similar to the sharingan, but I can't copy it though. And similar to the byakugan, I can see at extremely long distances."

Sakura raises her hand, "what do you mean by that?"

"well, I can see up to a mile to two miles away, like I was only a few feat away."

"Wow," breathe Sakura and Naruto.

"And what about that flash step you used," Naruto asks.

"Well...its actually quite simple really. The whole basis of it is to focus a small layer of chakra below your feet and then you move the chakra while keeping it connected to you as fast as you can and as far as you want it with in one step. Knowing you Kakashi-sensei, you were probably watching me use flash step with your sharingan, am I right."

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, "yea, you caught me on that one."

"Its not really a problem Kakashi-sensei. Since you were watching with your sharingan, you could probably do it right now."

"Probably, but at the moment, I have to meet with the Hokage. Meet me at the bridge tomorrow mourning at 7:00am. Later." With that Kakashi disappears in a shunshin and leaves his three Genin to their own devices.

"Oh well. Hey Naruto, Sakura."

"Yea," Naruto looks back to Tenza.

"What is it," Sakura asks.

"Well is was thinking, That maybe we could keep training for a little while. What do you guys think?"

"I've got nothing better to do, what do you think Naruto?" Sakura looks over to Naruto who has a grin on his face.

"Sure, but on one condition."

Tenza looks at Naruto with a slightly worried look, "and what would that condition be Naruto?"

"You teach us flash step"

Tenza looks away as he thinks about it. "Yea why not. But, first things first," Tenza pulls out two white pieces of paper.

"What are those, Tenza," Naruto and Sakura as simultaneously.

"These are chakra paper." He hands one to Sakura and Naruto. "Just focus your chakra into them, and they will show what element affinity your chakra is."

Naruto and Sakura look at the pieces of paper and begin to focus chakra into them. Both of their pieces split in half.

Sakura looks at the two pieces of paper in her hand. "They split in half, what does that mean?" She looks up at Tenza who has a large smile on his face.

"Oh, this is too perfect. Now that we know that Naruto can use both wind and fire, and you can use wind, this makes it a whole lot easier to teach you guys flash step. Plus, I have an idea for a combination jutsu. Here's my idea..."

For the next seven hours Tenza teaches Naruto and Sakura flash step. After Naruto and Sakura have the basics down, Tenza teaces Sakura a wind style jutsu and Naruto one of the very few fire style jutsu he knows.

"That about wraps it up. I expected Naruto to pick up on these jutsus because of his sharingan, but your a natural at the flash step, and your both excellent at wind style. But Naruto, your also a natural at fire style to. Its a little confusing but it makes things better for are combination jutsu. That should be good for today."

"Wait till Kakashi-sensei sees what we can do now. **CHA!**" Sakura pumps her fist in the air.

Naruto smiles and thinks to himself, _"With these jutsus, hopefully I'll have a better chance of not losing another teammate and friend."_

"I have to go guys. See you in the morning." Tenza turns around and vanishes in a flash step.

He continues to flash step to the graveyard and stops in front of two with the name Hisan Akuma no Hone and the other Aki Akuma no Hone. "Hey guys. I just wanted to stop by before I get ready to meet Ino. I wish you guys were still here, along with Haseo-sensei. I really miss you guys. Especially you Aki." He looks up at the sun, "it looks like its about time I get ready. Ill try and stop by again in a few days. Later guys."

(7:00 pm)

Tenza stands before one Inoichi Yamanaka with a slightly scared look on his face. "G...good evening, M...Mr. Yamanaka. I...is Ino ready?"

Inoichi Looks at Tenza with a stern look before smiling. "A healthy amount of fear. That's good. She should be down in a few minutes."

"Hey Tenza."

"Speak of the devil." Inoichi chuckles as he steps to the side for Tenza.

Tenza looks up at Ino as she walks down the stairs in a dark purple dress with a slit on the side for her leg with her hair done up the same way she always has it. "Wow," Tenza breathes out.

Ino giggles as she sees Tenzas jaw drop. "I take it you like what I'm wearing Tenza?"

Tenza nod, seeing as he forgot how to use his voice.

"You guys better get going so you aren't late." Inoichi says as Tenza shakes his head.

Tenza sticks his arm out, "You ready to Ino?"

Ino nods her head as she slips her arm though Tenzas, "ready when you are."

"Remember, be back by 9:30," Inoichi says as they walk out the door.

"Right dad. See you later," Ino calls over shoulder.

(**1 ½ hours late**r)

"mmm, that was good," sighs Ino as she walks next to Tenza as they walk through the park.

Tenza looks over at Ino and smiles, "I'm glad you likeed it. They were the only restaurant that let me in, other than Ichiraku's."

"Ino looks back at Tenza with a small frown, "I still don't get why the villagers are afraid of you."

"Its the eyes. I don't get it myself, but I think its because most people are afraid of what they don't understand?"

"Yea, but it still isn't right though." Ino pulls him closer as the continue to walk. "Its a nice night out to night, isn't it Tenza?"

Tenza looks at Ino and smiles agaian, "Yea, it does look nice doesn't it. But, then again, it doesn't hold candle to you."

Ino blushes at Tenzas comment, "Th...thanks Tenza." Ino stops in the middle of the Park with her head down"

Tenza turns around and walks back to Ino, "Ino, is there something wro..." Tenza is silenced by Ino's lips as the collide with his own. Tenza just stairs at her for a moment before kissing back. Ino wraps her arms around Tenzas neck while he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling each other closer and deeper into the kiss. They hold this position for a few minutes before they need to breathe. "I take it that this means there's going to be a second date?"

Ino giggles before kissing Tenza again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: attention readers, please review. If you have any ideas or suggestions, i'd be love to here them. But if you flame with no with out giving suggestions to make it better then it will be deleted with out hesitation.**


	4. Bad News or Good News

Chapter 4

**(6:00 am)**

The alarm blares in his ear, causing him to fall out of bed while grasping a kunai. He looks over the bed and sees the alarm clock going off,"Stupid alarm." He throws the kunai at the alarm clock, silencing it. He walks out of his bedroom, heading for the kitchen in his sweatpants when hears someone knocking on the door. He grumbles to him self has he opens the door revealing in an ANBU.

"The Hokage requests your presence, along with Naruto Unzumaki in a half hour."

"Right. Let me get ready and I'll go find him and head over."

With that the ANBU disappears in a shunshin, leaving Tenza you to his devises. Fifteen miuntes later Tenza is Jumping over the roof tops heading for Naruto's apartment. As he sails over the roof tops, he feels someone watching him. He looks around but is unable to see anyone or detect there chakra. Five minutes later he arrives at Naruto's appartment and knocks on the door. Naruto opens it seconds later, fully dressed.

"Tenza, what are you doing here?"

"The Hokage sent over an ANBU telling me to come get you and head over to the Hokage tower."

Naruto groans before looking back at Tenza, "What doe sthe opld man want this early?"

"Tenza shrugs his shoulders, "No idea. The Anbu just said that he requested are presence in. we have about ten minutes to get over there."

Naruto swears under his breath, "lets get going then. Did that ANBU say if Sakura or Kakashi-sensei would be there?"

Tenza shakes his head. "No, he didnt. He said the Hokage wanted to see us. I dont know about the others."

10 minutes later Naruto and Tenza walk into the Hokages office and see Kakashi and Sakura. The Hokage looks up at them and smile slightly.

"Right on time you two. Now, I've called you here because Im changing you mission for to day."

Kakashi looks up from his little orange book. "And why is that Lord Hokage?"

The Hokages weathered face becomes hard. "Because, I have gained reports of Hidden Sound ninja with in the borders of the Land of Fire. They have been ransacking any small villages they come in contact with. I'm sending you and team ten to find and eliminate the Sound ninja. This mission is a high-C, boarder line B-rank mission. Youll be leaving in three hours."

"Yes Lord Hokage, as long as my team agrees to except it." Kakashi looks over to his genin.

"Sure old man. We'll take it." Says Naruto before he looks over to Sakura.

"I'm in. It's not like I'm going to let Naruto go with out me," Sakura answers as she grabs Narutos haand and smile at him.

_When the hell did that happen,"_ both Kakashi and Hiruzen ask them selves.

Every one starts in surprise when they feel Killing intent radiating from Tenza. They all look at him and see his head down. He looks up at the old Hokage with murder in his slightly glowing yellow and black eyes. "Did you say, Sound ninja?"

The Hokage looks at Tenza with a little worry on his face. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

Tenza smirks at the Hokages question, "Because, The ninja that killed my team and late-sensei, were from the Hidden Sound."

Hiruzen looks at Tenza with a saddened smile. "Well then, its a good thing your on this mission then, Tenza. Just make sure you don't forget about let your new team or team ten get hurt because of you. Alright?"

Tenza looks back at the Hokage with a slightly blood thirsty smile. "Of course not Lord Hokage. How could I let something like that happen to my own team or Ino and her team get hurt." With that Tenza walks out of the room with followed Naruto and Sakura. The two looking at him with the same question in mind, _what did he mean by **Ino** and her team. _

Kakashi sweat drops before looking back at the Hokage, "Is there any other information I should know about before this mission Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and fills it with his choice tobacco, "Yes, if Tezas acquired bloodline truly awakens, watch out. I have reports of the clan that his two team mates came form, and it says that the clans Keki Genkai, when truly awakened, was almost impossible to control until they had "forced" their will over it and gained control. I know his old teammate had control over it, but I dont know what will happen to Tenza, should he truly awaken it."

"Right. What should I do if it does Awaken?"

"Honestly, I have know idea. The clans that Tenza and his teammates originated from are not form the Leaf. So we don't know much about it. Should he lose control, do the same thing you would if it was Naruto and the Kyuubi. Protect the others."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." With that Kakashi disappears in a shunshin as Hiruzen lights his pipe.

* * *

><p>Tenza storms out of the Hokage's Tower followed by Naruto and Skaura. Naruto and Skaura run up behind Tenza but when they catch up to him, They see tears in his eyes.<p>

"Are you alright Tenza?" Skaura asks as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea man, are you alright?" Naruto Grabs Tenzas other shoulder. Tenza stops dead in his tracks as the tears begin to fall.

"I...I just cou...couldn't do any thing for them. Haseo-sen...sensei sacrificed his life for us to...to get away. And then...those bastards caught up to us...and...and..." Tenza falls to his knees as the painful memories return.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tenza hears the slpash of blood on the ground as he turns around. As if in slow motion, he3 watches the blade in Aki's chest slide out and her body fall to the ground. The blood pooling beneath her corpse. He knew that she was dead before she hit the ground. His body went ice cold as he faitly heard the scream of his best friend and 'brother'. _

_He turns toward Hisan and watches in slow motion as his best friend charges the man who had killed Aki. But before Hisan could get with his five steps of the murder, he is skewered by five separate blades. Tenza watches as his best friend, No, his brother is killed before his very eyes. As the Sound ninja pull there blades from Hisans body, Tenza feels his body heat up as his chakra begins to burn. As Hisans body hits the ground next to Aki's corpse, something in Tenza snaps..."_

_**(Flashback End)**_

"THEY KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD! ALL FOR THEIR SICK ENJOYMENT!" Tenza lets the burning tears fall down his face as Naruto and Sakura look at him while there own memories of Saskues death return to them.

Sakura speaks up as she squeezes Tenzas shoulder, "Your not alone any more Tenza. I know that a little over two months isn't enough time to get over what happened. But you have us, just like we have you."

"And if I understood what you said back in the old mans office, you also have Ino. Or am I mistaken?"

Tenza looks up at Naruto at the mention of Ino's name as memories of the night before come to the front of his mind. "Yea," Tenza stands up and wipes the tears from his face. "I guess you guys are right. Aki and Hisan wouldn't want me to wallow in my own guilt like that. Especially when I have new friends like you," Tenza smiles as he looks at Naruto and Skaura, "and Ino."

Naruto and Skaura smile back at Tenza and begin walking agai to get some breakfast while they are being watched by not only by Kakashi, but unbeknownst to any one, the Hokage himself. The watchers bot think to them selves, _"They really are good for each other. The wounds those three have received are already beginning to heal"_ Kakashi shunshins away while the Hokage turns back to his desk and unending paper work.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Team Seven and Team Ten meet up at the Northern Gate. Ino runs up to Tenza and hugs him while Naruto and Sakura chuckle. Choji silently glares at Tenza while Shikamaru mutters "troublesome" underneath his breath. Asuma walks up to Kakashi and pulls him to the side,<p>

"Kakashi, did the Hokage tell about...Tenza?"

Kakashi nod his head, "Yea, he did. He told me to protect the others if it does happen." Kakashi looks over at Tenza and Ino as they explain to their teammates, "But, I don't think thats going to be an issue."

"Asuma looks at him questioningly, "And why is that?"

Kakashi eye smile back at Asuma, "Other than he's part of my team, just look at how he's acting around the others."

Asuma looks over at Tenza and sees how happy is is with his team and Ino. "How is that supposed to answer my question?"

Kakashi looks back at Asuma with a serious face. "Do you know what happened to his previous team?" Asuma shakes his head and Kakashi proceeds to tell Tenzas tale.

* * *

><p>"So, when did you two become an item, hu Ino pig?" Sakura asks as she smirks at Ino.<p>

Ino blushes a little as she smirks back at Sakura, " Technically, last night. But we met a little of two months ago, when he saved me form drunk chunin."

Choji looks over at Ino, "Wait, what happened?"

"I was walking home from my parents flower store late at night, when these two drunken idiots tried corning me in an ally, but I had gotten around them and tried to get away. One of them caught ahold of me and threw me to the ground. While I was on the ground they both started come at me when Tenza appeared in between and the two chunin and then blows them a way with a wind style jutsu."

"Choji looks over at Tenza with a suspicious glare, "I bet he was watching the whole time and waited till the last moment to step in, so he could play the 'hero'."

"Tenza isn't like that Choji." Ino then turns to Tenza, "But I am wondering, what were you doing there that night Tenza?"

Tenza scratches the back of his head, "Well, that was the day after I was released from the hospital. I was justwondering around since no one would let me into any stores or restaurants because of my Eyes. Iwas actually heading to the Graveyard, when I saw Ino come flying out of an ally. When I saw those drunken buffoons coming at her with those lecherous smiles on there faces, I just reacted with out thinking. Once I was in between her and them, I blew them into the ally wall with my **Wind Gale Jutsu**."

Shikamaru finally speaks up, "So your a wind element user like Asuma-sensei?"

Tenza looks over at Shikamaru, "Yup. Actually, Naruto and Skaura are as well."

Shikamaru and Ino stare in surprise while Choji just pulls out a potato bag and begins angrily attcking the potato chips in the bag.

* * *

><p>Asuma stares at Tenza while he laughs along with the other genin. "Wow, I had no idea about the details behind what had happened to his old team."<p>

Kakashi nods to Asuma, "exactly. And look how hes acting with the others. Hell, look at how Naruto and Sakura are acting to. The three of them are good for each other and are helping each other come to grips with what happened to them and get over it. Tenza isn't going to lose that again. Even if he starts losing control, I highly doubt that he would put them in jeopardy. Especially with Ino here."

"Yea, guess your right. Ok every one!" Asuma turns toward the genin.

Kakashi pulls out his trusty orange book and turns to the genin, "We're heading out. Lets move out." Kakashi and Asuma take off for the trees followed by there teams.


	5. Awakening Power

Chapter 5

Teams Asuma and Kakashi soar through the trees with Tenza at point followed by Naruto. Sakura and Ino were in the middle flanked by Kakashi and Asuma with Shikimaru and Choji bringing up the rear. The two teams had been traveling for two hours when Kakashi speaks up, "Tenza, have you picked up anything?"

Tenza shakes his head," No, nothing yet Kakashi-sensei. I've seen some chakra residue, but that's about it. We're heading in the right direction, but I haven't seen anyone."

Kakashi nods, "Ok. We'll keep going for another hour and take a rest."

"Yes sir," reply both genin teams. They continue on their way, wile unknown to them they are being followed.

An hour later as they take a breather, Tenza keeps watch with Kakashi. Tenza is watching the surrounding forest intently when Kakashi speaks up. "Is something bothering you Tenza?"

Tenza looks up at Kakashi before looking back out to the forest. "Not especially Kakashi-sensei. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, "Well ever since we got this joint mission, you have been acting a bit strange. And then after you saw the chakra residue, you have been acting weirder and, well, a little cold too."

Tenza lowers his head as a few tears fall down his face," Lets just say, the chakra residue were following, I recognize it." And with that Tenza walks over to the others to eat his ration bar.

Three hours later Tenza singles a halt. Once every one has stopped, Tenza puts his hands into a ram sign and focuses chakra into his eyes. Kakashi comes up behind him, "Whats going on Tenza?" Tenza doesn't respond for a few minutes but killer intent starts to roll off of him. Team Asuma takes a step back as they feel Tenzas killer intent rising. The rest of Team Kakashi look at each other before Kakashi puts a hand on Tenzas shoulder. "Tenza, whats a matter, have we caught up to them?"

Tenza lowers his hands and speaks without looking at Kakashi, "Yea, we've caught up to those bastards."

"What are they doing Tenza," Ino asks as she comes up behind Tenza, ignoring his killer intent.

"They...they...they just slaughtered entire group of traders," Tenza tells every one as his Killer intent rises even farther and his black and red chakra begins to become visible. "And That bastard. All this time he's been. He tricked us, all of us." Tenzas chakra and killer intent continues to rise and get thicker.

Ino grabs Tenzas other shoulder, trying to get his attention, "Tenza calm down. Who is _he_?"

Tenza clenches his jaw and growls out, "**Haseo...Sensei.**"

Everyone except Shikimaru and Choji gasp at who Tenza names. Shikimaru looks at everyone and then to Kakashi, "Um, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, who is this _Haseo-sensei_?"

As tears of rage and sorrow flow down Tenzas face, Kakashi looks back at Shikimaru and Choji, "Haseo Tatsumaki, one of the Jounin sensei's for the class ahead of you. He was Tenzas original sensei. He was reportedly killed on their last mission. Before Tenza joined our team."

"So how could he be up ahead of us if he's dead. I think Tenza must be seeing thi...**ACK**" Choji is interrupted by Tenzas hand wrapped around his throat.

Everyone thinks to themselves, "_I didn't even see him move"_

"That man was my sensei for almost two years, I know his chakra anywhere. So if you try saying I'm just seeing things or lying again..."

Kakashi grabs Tenzas shoulder, "That's enough Tenza. Put him down."

Tenza looks behind him at Kakashi before putting Choji down and walks back to the front, "What are we going to do Sensei?"

"First I need to know who else is up there" Kakashi replies as he walks up next to Tenza.

Tenza puts his hands back into the ram seal, "Including Haseo-sens...Haseo, there are seven up ahead. By the looks of the chakra there are three jounin, a chuunin, and three genin."

Kakashi puts his hand to his chin and thinks for a moment." Ok, heres how we'll do this. Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, you three will take out the other three genin with Sakura, Tenza and Naruto will take out the chuunin while..."

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensei, but let me go after my former _sensei. _I was always the one to spar with him, so I know how he fights and most of his jutsus, so let me take that bastard out."

Kakashi looks over at Tenza and see's the determination in his eyes along with his growing killer intent and chakra, "Fine, you and Naruto will take out Haseo."

"Thank you sensei"

Kakashi nods at Tenza, "Ok, Sakura I want you to take out the chuunin instead while Asuma and I take out the other two Jounin."

"Yes sensei," says all six genin before they take off.

Sakura catches up to Tenza and Naruto, "Guys, are you sure you can take a jounin?"

"She has a point Tenza, he is a jounin, are you sure we can take him down with out any help," Naruto asks Tenza as they speed along.

Tenza scowls as his teammates words sink in, "Yea, maybe your right. Me and Naruto can hold him off for a while. How long do you think you can take out the chuunin?"

Sakura thinks for a moment, "Well, with the flash step you taught us, it shouldn't take to long."

"Ok, while Naruto and I hold off that bastard, you take out the chuunin as fast as possible. As soon as you do, get over to us, and we'll use our combo."

"Right," Sakura nods her head before they split for their opponents as they enter the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ino-Shika-Cho)<strong>

Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji land in front of the three surprised sound genin and immediately attack. Choji uses his **Meat Tank Jutsu **scatter the sound genin. One of the Sound genin starts laughing at choji, "Ha, is that all you g..." As soon as he hits the ground he stops talking and moving.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu** complete." (one guess who that is)

The sound genins eyes starts looking around the field until he see's Shikimaru's shadow connect to his own, "What the hell?"

"You should have been paying attention to where you were landing. Finish him Choji." Using his **Meat Tank Jutsu**, Choji roles over the sound genin and knocks him out. As Choji turns back to normal, they hear one of the other Sound genin screaming.

"What the hell man, were on the same team here!" The Sound genin was being pinned to the ground by his remaining teammate.

"Sorry, but he's not home right now, please leave a message. Shikimaru, what do with these two idiots?" Ino asks as she digs a kunai up against the pinned genins throat.

"Knock him out, and then we'll tie the one your in up." Shikimaru replies as he pulls out ninja wire and ties up the first Sound genin. After Ino knocks out the genin she pinned and tied him up, Choji ties up the Sound genin she was possessing before she returned to her body.

Ino comes walking out of the bushes and walks up to Shikimaru and Choji, "I wonder how Tenza and the others are doing?" Choji's scowl goes unnoticed by Ino, but not by Shikimaru. Shikimaru Then picks up one of the Sound genin, "Come on, grab the other two and lets head for the others." After Ino and Choji pick up the remaining two Sound genin, they race off.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sakura)<strong>

Sakura lands in front of her opponent and begins thinking of a strategy. Her chuunin opponent was smirking at her before he laughed, "So your the one sent to attack me hu. How pathetic sending a genin to attack a chuunin. Ha ha ha!"

Sakura smiles evilly at the overconfident chuunin as she pulls out a kunai, "You really think that just because your a chuunin and I'm a genin that your going to win, don't be overconfident." She begins forming a small layer of chakra on her feet.

"No duh. No genin could beat me in a fight," yells the chuunin as he pulls out his own kunai.

"Well then, lets test that theory, shall we." Sakura the flash steps behind the chuunin and shoves her kunai in to his neck before he new she was there. "Hu, guess I win. Now to help out Naruto and Tenza." She then takes off toward her teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kakashi and Asuma)<strong>

Kakashi and Asuma Land in front of the two Jounin already prepared to end the enemies lives. Kakashi had his head band up and his sharingan revealed and kunai in hand while Asuma had his trench knives out and channeling wind chakra through them. "So, how do you want to do this? Give up and live, or fight and die quickly. Your choice."

The two Sound Jounin laugh before pulling out kunai of there own. "You really think can take us leaf scum? BRING IT ON!" The two Sound Jounin charge at Kakashi and Asuma without hesitation. Asuma and Kakashi charge forward as well meeting the Sound jounin in the middle. Asuma slices through his opponents kunai with his trench knives and takes his head clear off but the body turns into mud. Asuma jumps out of the way just before the real Sound jounin erupts out of the ground. "I'll give you credit leaf scum, your better than I thought you'd be. But your going to die all the same."

The sound jounin runs forward again and attempts to hit Asuma when Asuma appears in front of him, trench knife heading for his head. The Sound jounin leans back at the last second and smirks, "ha, you miss..." The Sound jounin stops talking as he feels his head separate from his body. The last thing he see's is the the extending blade made of wind chakra.

Asuma pulls out a cigarette and lights it while waiting for Kakashi finishes off his opponent.

As Asuma was fighting his arrogant opponent, Kakashi was staring down his opponent, "I highly doubt that I could talk you into just leaving, could I?"

The Sound jounin slowly shakes his head, "No can do Sharingan Kakashi. But we were given a mission, and we will fulfill it. Nothing personal." The Sound jounin races toward Kakashi and vice versa. The meet in the middle with kunai clashing and sparks flying. They jump back a few feet and begin doing hand signs. As the finish, they bot yell out, "**Earth Style: Devouring Earth**" and slam their hands on the ground. Beside both of them giant jaws sprout from the eart and try to close in on them. Just as they close both Kakashi and his opponent jump free. "I see why you are so famous, and feared Kakashi, it was an honor battling you, but its time to finish this cause I'm in a hurry." The Sound jounin flashes through hand signs, "**Earth Style: Stone Golem**" and spews a giant golem from his mouth. As the golem charges Kakashi, he flies threw three hand signs and activates his infamous **Lightning Blade **and charges through the golem, much to the Sound jounins surprise.

As the Sound jounin steps back he see's Kakashi in front of him right before Kakashi shoves his **Lighting blade **through the jounins heart, killing him instantly. Kakashi pulls his hand out and deactivates his **Lighting Blade** and looks down at the Sound jounin, "It was an honor fighting you as well." Kakashi looks for Asuma and see's he is done as well and thinks to himself, _"I hope the others are doing fine." _After getting a nod from Asuma, they take off in Tenza and Naruto's location.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tenza and Naruto)<strong>

Tenza and Naruto land behind Haseo who is just standing there. He slowly turns around and faces the two genin, "Well well well. Tenza, this is quite the surprise wha..." Haseo is interrupted by Tenzas killer intent.

"Shut your god damn mouth you traitor. We thought your were dead. DEAD! And now, here you are, still alive. WHAT THE HELLL!" Tenza increases his killer intent as his black and red chakra becomes visible as it pours out of his body.

"Sorry about worrying you and the rest of the team, oh wait, I forgot. You let them get killed. All because you weren't fast enough to protect them. How pathetic. And I cant believe I was proud to be your sensei. It makes me sick."Haseo then spits to the towards Tenza.

At Haseos words, Tenzas killer intent sky rockets and his chakra begins to become more solid, almost suffocating those around him. As the chakra becomes more powerful, the black chakra grows larger, until there's is only black chakra whit an outline of blood red chakra. Tenza brings his head up and stairs at Haseo with murder in his eyes as half a white mask with red markings appears on his face and he speaks with a double voice, "**Haseo, your are going to pay for what you have done. Naruto, can you use **_**it's**_** chakra?**"

Naruto glances at Tenza and looks back at Haseo, "Not that I know. The only time I used it was when...when...when Sasuke was killed. I haven't tried to use it since."

"**Damn it. Oh well. While I hold him off set up for the combination. As soon as Sakura gets here, we'll fry him. Ready?**" Naruto nods. "**Go!**"

Naruto and a partially hollowfied Tenza race off. As Naruto sets up for the combination jutsu, Tenza attacks Haseo like a berserker. His chakra enhanced swords slashing at unbelievable speeds barely being blocked by Haseo with his own duals swords, _Empty Skies_. As he tears into Haseo, Tenza senses Sakura almost to their location with the others close behind. "_**Time to end this.**_" Tenza lets Haseo get close but before he can land a hit Tenza yells out, "**Wind Style: Rumbling Wind Wall Jutsu**," and knocks Haseo off balance, long enough for him to knock _Empty Skies _out of Haseos hands and get away. As soon as Tenza hits the ground Sakura enters the clearing. Tenza sheathes his shwords and begins going through hand signs while the others do the same.

Just as the others land in the clearing, Sakura finishes her hand signs and yells out, "**Wind Style: Divine Wind Jutsu!**" She holds the last sign as four small tornadoes form and surround Haseo. Just as he prepares to jump out of the tornadoes, Naruto yells out, "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**." Naruto spits out four fire balls, each hitting a tornado, igniting them. Tenza Fianlly finishes his hand signs and holds the last one, "**Now its my turn, ****Wind Style: Divine Wind From The Mountain Jutsu****!**" As Tenza pumps his chakra into the jutsu, a huge whirling vortex begins to grow, absorbing the four fire tornadoes, creating a whiling fire vortex.

As Haseos screams of pain are heard, Tenza, Naruto and Sakura build their chakra back up to finish the jutsu. Tenza forms a dragon sign and yells out, "_**Divine**_,' while Naruto forms the bird signs and yells out, "**Phoenix**," And finally Sakura forms the Ox sign and yells out, "** Emperor**," and all together they form the tiger sign and yell together, "**Eruption!**" As they yell out the final word, the flaming vortex condenses into a small dome before erupting into a giant phoenix before finally disappearing, leaving Sakura unconscious from chakra exhaustion and Naruto on his hands and knees about to pass out. When Kakashi and Asuma look over to Tenza, they see a white mask with red markings chipping away and disappearing as he walks over to _Empty Skies_ and picking them up before falling to his knees. Ino runs over to him while Kakashi and Asuma check on the others. Tenza looks up to Ino and smiles at her, "Ino, make sure we don't leave the area. I hvae a feeling there are a few things that are worth grabbing before we leave. Tell Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei." And with that Tenza passes out from chakra exhaustion.


	6. New Weapons and an Old Friend

Chapter 6

**(Tenzas Mindscape)**

Tenzas eyes flutter as he begins to "wake up". "uuuhhhhgggg. My head." Tenza turns his head back and forth. "Where the hell am I?"

"Your in your mindscape Tenza."

Tenzas eyes widen in surprise at hearing the voice, "Hi...Hisan?"

A white and black version of Hisan steps out of the shadows, "Not exactly. I was his inner hollow, and the source of his black chakra and mask. And since he gave you his kekkei genkai along with all of his black chakra, he transferred my into you instead of letting you develop an inner hollow of your own. But, now that I think about it, is actually a good thing."

Tenza raises an eyebrow at the inner hollow. "So what my kekkei genkai called? And what do I call you?"

"The kekkei genkai is called _Double Soul_, and you can call me Kubomi Chuugi." Kubomi then bows to Tenza.

Tenza raises his eyebrow again, "Loyal...Hollow. Really? Hisan named you Loyal hollow." Tenza begins laughing and eventually falling over.

"Yes yes, its not the best of names, but its true. Once Hisan beat me and took control, I became very loyal to him. And since he gave me to you and you were able to control my power the first time you used it, I will be as loyal to as I was to Hisan."

Tenza rights himself and looks at Kubomi. "Well, if that's the case, then great. But I was only able to use half the mask, and that made me pass out when I was done. How can I beable to use the full mask with out it taking a toll on me. At least that much of a toll."

Kubomi starts laughing, "Well, that's easy. Train, train, and more training. Every time you use my power, the more you will be able to use, the longer you'll be able to use the mask until our power becomes one."

Tenza nods and smiles. "Well that's good. So how long have I been out?"

Kubomi thinks for a moment before replying, "For about three hours before you woke up here. Oh, and by the way, when you wake up, your head is going to be in Ino's lap. Just a warning. Time to wake up." After that his mindscape begins to dissolve as he begins to wake up.

**(Real World)**

As Tenza begins to wake up, he feels something soft underneath his head, "Mmm, such a comfy pillow." When he hears an "Eep" from above him, does he remember Kubomi's warning. He opens his eyes and looks up into the red face of Ino. "Oh, hey Ino," Tenza says with a goofy smile.

"Since your feeling better Tenza, you can get off her now," Choji says with an annoyed tone and a glare.

Shikimaru roles his eyes and Ino glares at Choji, " He doesn't have to Choji, he can stay as long as he want's." She smiles down at Tenza and runs her hands through his hair.

Tenza smiles back up at her but starts to get up," It's all right Ino, I need to get up. Wheres Kakashi-sensei?" Tenza looks around while standing up.

Kakashi appears in a leaf body flicker, "Right here Tenza. What do you need?"

Tenza starts putting on his equipment, "How far away are we from the traders carts and where is Naruto. I have something for him."

"We're about 10 minutes away and Naruto is with Sakura and Asuma going trough the carts right now, try to salvage anything that we can take back to the Leaf village after Ino told us what you said. But don't you think you should get a little more rest?"

After strapping on his swords to his back, he wraps up _Empty Skies_ in some spare cloth. "No, I'm alright sensei. Besides, they wont ever find whats really of value that those bastards were looking for."

Kakashi and Ino's team look at him in confusion when Ino speaks up, "What do you mean Tenza?"

"Its hard to explain, but when ever I got close to the carts, I felt something calling out to me. I don't know what it was, but I know it was there," replies Tenza as he scratching the back of his head.

"Well lets go then. We need to get this done quickly and get back to the Leaf," Kakashi then turns around and takes off with Tenza and the others behind him.

Ten minutes later Kakashi, Tenza, and the rest of Ino's team arrive back the clearing with the traders carts. Sakura and Naruto look over and see Tenza walking toward them. Sakura smiles at him, "Its good to see you up Tenza, how are you feeling?"

Tenza starts looking intently at the carts, "I'm fine Sakura. Have you guys found any thing?"

Naruto and Sakura look at each other with a bit of concern before Naruto speaks up, "No, not yet at least. Any idea what were looking for?"

"Not exactly but..." Tenza's head looks up at one of the carts, "There it is again." Tenza walks over to the cart and jumps in. he walks back to the end and kneels down. "Its here. Some where." He tenn starts rubbing his had around the planks.

Kakashi walks up to Naruto and Sakura with Asuma and the others, "Whats Tenza doing?" Naruto and Sakura just shrug.

"AH HA! I found it." Tenza begins channeling chakra into a spot in the boards as a storage seal appears. With a Z with a sword running through the center right in the middle of the seal.

Kakashi walks over to Tenza, "A storage seal? Whats that doing here, and whats with that symbol in the middle?"

"This storage seal is from my original home just out side of the Leaf village."

Choji walks over and looks at the seal, "And how would YOU know that?"

"Because the symbol in the middle of the storage seal is my clan symbol. It makes it so that only some one from the clan can open it. Watch." Tenza then begins to channel more chakra into the seal when all of a sudden there is a poof of smoke. As the smoke clears two scrolls appear.

Kakashi looks at the scrolls suspiciously, "Whats in the scrolls Tenza ?"

Tenza smiles as a tear runs down his cheeks, "The scroll with the clan symbol on it is my clans most prized weapon that will only be used and mastered by the head pf the clan. The one with the fist on it was a weapon that a member of my clans branch family forged but because no one could really master it, they sealed it away with a special seal that will only open with the blood of some one who can master it." Tenza picks up the two scrolls and jumps out of the cart.

Ino walks over to Tenza, "Can we see them Tenza?"

Tenza shakes his head, not right now. Wait until we get back to the leaf." Tenza the turns to Naruto, "Oh by the way Naruto, I have a present for you." Tenza then throws the cloth wrapped _Empty Skies_ over to Naruto.

"What are these Tenza? Weren't these Haseo's swords?" Asks Naruto as he unwraps the dual swords.

Tenza Growls at Haseo's name. "Yes, they were. There called _Empty Skies. _**_Haseo_**showed us how they were used when we first graduated the academy. Just apply a little chakra to them to unlock the blades, and then apply your wind chakra to make them harder and sharper, or add you fire chakra to make them burn through anything. And when you need to put them away, apply a little normal chakra again to have them position and lock back into place"

Naruto Looks down at the dual swords while mouthing "cool" and then looking up at Tenza, " How do I carry them when I'm not using them?"

Tenza slaps his forehead, "Duh. I cant believe I forgot to say that. While holding them in a reverse grip, Slide them behind your back with the blades facing up and they'll hold hold themselves to you by chakra, and only you can pull them off."

Naruto flips _Empty Skies_ into a reverse hold and slips them up his back, and to the astonishment of every one, except Tenza, they really stay on his back. "These are awesome Tenza, Thanks. But, I don't know how to use dual blades."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'll teach you how to use duals blades once were back in the Leaf village. So let's...What the hell?" Tenza is interrupted by the scroll with the fist on it shaking and getting warm. He looks up and see's that the scroll is pointing to Sakura.

Ino comes up behind Tenza, "Whats wrong with the Scroll?"

Tenza shakes his head as he puts the scrolls away, "Its nothing Ino. So, should we go?"

Kakashi nods his head at Tenza, "Yes, we should. Ok every one. Were going all out. We need to get back to the village by tomorrow morning. Lets go." And with that, Every one takes off.

As Every one takes off, a white ANBU mask appears out of the trees, "That was interesting. Lord Hokage will want to know about everything that happened, just in case they with hold anything." The ANBU then disappears in a leaf body flicker.

**(The Next Day)**

Teams Kakashi and Asuma walk through the village gates, on there way to the Hokages office. As they pass the guards, They hear the guards saying, "That little thief's still alive. They should just kill him and get it over with for what he let happen to Sasuke." "What about that monster with the black and yellow eyes. They should kill him too." Naruto and Tenza lower their heads at the guards words.

Ino and Sakura look at each other and to their boyfriends with sympathy while thinking how to get the guards back for what they said. When Kakashi speaks up. "Ok guys, Asuma and I can take care of the report. You guys can do what ever you want for today." And with that, Kakashi and Asuma body flicker to the Hokages office.

"Naruto, Sakura. Lets head for the training grounds. Naruto needs to learn how to use _Empty Skies _ and I need to give you something Sakura." Naruto and Sakura nod and follow Tenza.

Before Tenza and his team get to far, Ino speaks up. "Tenza, can we come and train with you today?" Shikimaru mutters "troublesome", and Choji looks irritated by Ino getting them all involved.

Tenza turns around and smiles, "Sure why not." Tenza holds his hand out For Ino. When she takes it both teams set off for the training grounds. Ten minutes later the six genin arrive at training ground seven. Tenza pulls out the two scrolls he had found after the mission. "Ok, first things first. Before we left for the village, the scroll with the branch clans weapon began to shake and heat up when it was pointing at you, so I think that you may be the only one who can use it." He then throws it to Sakura, who catches it and opens the scroll.

As she looks at the storage seal she asks Tenza, "How do I get it out?"

"Just swipe some of yoru blood over the seal."

Sakura then bites her thumb and swipes it over the seal. A poof of smoke appears and as it dissipates, red gloves appear. Sakura looks at them in confusion, "What are these? There just gloves."

Tenza smirks and points at the gloves, "There not just gloves Sakura. Put them on and channel your chakra into them, and then watch what happens."

Sakura does as told and as the gloves absorb her chakra, the gloves begin to glow. As the glow gets brighter, the gloves flash red. As the red light dissipates, everyone, except Tenza, gasps. There, floating on top of the gloves are two red curve fang like blades that hang over the her knuckles by six inches on each glove. On top of the fang like blades are three dark orange eye like blades hanging over the sides of each blade. In the center of each glove is a crimson red hexagon with eight pink blades surrounding it, hovering over the other blades.

Sakura and Ino are in awe of the Gauntlets, before Sakura speaks up. "What are they called Tenza? There so beautiful."

Tenza smiles and nods his head, "That they are. They are called "_Stained Wings_" and are meant for close combat, obviously, and are the strongest weapons the Branch family of my clan had ever created."

Sakura smiles at Tenza and stands up. "Thank you Tenza, really, thank you. But um, how do I put them away?"

"Same way you make them appear. Just focus a small burst of chakra into the gauntlets, and they'll turn back into normal gloves."

Sakura sends a small chakra pulse to the gauntlets and in a flash of red light, they turn back into gloves. Sakura gives Tenza a bone crushing hug. "Thank you soooooo much Tenza. These are awesome..

Ino picks up the scroll that that had _Stained Wings _ in them and notices a second seal.. "He Tenza, Sakura. There's another storage seal on here." She then hands it over to sakura who smears a little blood on the seal. When the smoke clears, there's another scroll in her hand. When she opens it she see's instructions and illustrations of the katas used with S_tained Wings_.

Tenza looks over Sakuras shoulder and sees scroll. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about finding out how to teach you to use them." Tenza then takes a step back, "Ok Sakura. Read over that scroll and start practicing while I show Naruto the kenjutsu katas for dual swords.." Tenza draws his swords of his back as Sakura walks a to the other side of the training ground.

As Tenza and Naruto start to walk off, Ino speaks up, "Tenza, um, is it all right if I Join you and Naruto? I wouldn't mind learning how to fight with dual swords."

Tenza smiles at his girlfriend, "Sure sweetheart. But I don't have any spare swords for you to use." But when he sees the dejected look on Ino's face, he comes up with and an idea. "Well, I guess you could start with the basic kenjutsu katas with a couple of kunai."

Ino smiles in victory and pulls out two kunai, "Ok. Thanks Tenza." After that Tenza, Naruto and Ino head off to the opposite side of the training field. Shikimaru heads over to a tree and sits down to watch the clouds while Choji pulls out a bag of barbequed chips and sits down next to Shikimaru and glares at Tenza.

**(Hokages Office)**

At the same time Kakashi and Asuma finish there report to the Hokage. The Hokage nods his head, "Well that's good. I was afraid Tenza would lose control like Hisan did when he first tapped into his kekkei genkai the first time."

Kakashi looks at the Hokage worried, "What do you mean lord Hokage?"

The Hokage looks up at Kakashi and takes a puff off his pipe, "Hisan Sugimaru, one of the last branch members of Tenza's clan. The branch family developed a kekkei genkai called _Double Soul_. The members of the Zangetsu branch family dad literally, a double soul. One soul was the one in control at normal times, and the second one would take control and destroy all in sight, should they lose control, but if they were in control, you could use all of their own power, plus all of the second soul, or hollows, power. From what I know, when the Kekkei genkai is awakened the person must learn to control the power, and defeat their inner hollow."

Kakashi nods but looks back at the Hokage, "Ok, but what made Tenza different. When he saw Haseo, his rage and killer intent went off the charts and that mask began to form on his face. He was in perfect control, and from what Naruto said, he was talking to him were able to come up with a way to hold him off. And one other thing, you said that Hisan was a member of Tenzas clan, or at least the branch family, and Hisans sister, Aki, was Tenzas first girlfriend, how does that work?"

"Well, from what I know of Tenza's clan, the branch family had diverged from the main family about 300 years ago. The head of the clan back then had the kekkei genkai of both sides of the family when..."

"Wait, you said both kekkei genkai. What do you men?" Asuma asks as he put out his cigarette.

"Well you already know of the branch family, but Tenzas side of the family had a kekkei genkai that created a sword from a part of their very souls at birth. And each sword can be used by only the person that they were created from. But as I was saying, when the head of the clan 300 years ago, had twin sons, the oldest Was born with the _Soul Sword_ kekkei genkai, while the youngest was born with the _Double Soul _kekkei genkai. So yes, they were related but not enough to make a difference."

"Asuma raises an eyebrow, "what do you mean, were, related?"

Kakashi turns toward Asuma, "Aki was on the same team as Tenza and Hisan, and Tenza was the only know survivor at the time, until we found Haseo."

"Oh"

"Yes, no back to your original question, what made Tenza different. I have no idea." The Hokage says to the two jounin.

"Why cant we ask some one from his clan," asks Asuma.

The Hokage looks up with a serious face, "Because, his entire clan was wiped out by Orochimaru about a month before Tenza and his team graduated." Asuma and Kakashi looks at the old Hokage with surprise.

**(Training Ground Seven: Six hours later)**

Tenza, Naruto, Ino and Sakura lay on the ground, exhausted from the amount of training they had put in when Tenza speaks up, "I cant believe you guys. Your naturals at dual swords. And from what I saw of your training Sakura, the same goes for you with _Stained Wings. _How far are you into the katas?"

Sakura thinks for a moment, "I'm about three quarters of the way through and have memorized about half."

"Good. And Naruto and Ino have memorized the basic katas for dual swords." Tenza then jumps up. "Ok guys. Back to work. Sakura keep working with the gauntlets." Sakura nods and heads back to practice. "Ino and Naruto, Keep working on the basic katas until you master the. Okay."

Naruto and Ino nod, but Ino asks, "What are you going to be doing then sweetie?"

Tenza just smiles, "I'll be practicing with my new old friend." And with that he walks over to the other side of the training field while Ino and Naruto look at Tenza with confusion before shrugging and getting back to work.

As Ino, Naruto and Sakura work on there katas, Tenza pulls out his last scroll and unrolls it. As two seals becomes visible Tenza smiles and channels his chakra into both seals. As the smoke cleares he sees three scrolls on one seal and on the larger one is a sixty eight inch long sword. The Blade its self is forty nine inches long and solid black. The handle is nineteen inches long rapped in midnight black cloth with crimson red diamonds on each side and a short and thin broken chain on the end.. The sheath was was the same shade of black as the blade. "Hello my old friend. I know we never got to really fight along side each other before we were separated, but I promise, from this day forward, we fight together. We fight as a team...Tensa Zangetsu."


	7. Training, A mutation, and a Kickass Team

Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up, i've been having issues with my laptop. **

* * *

><p>As Tenza unseals Tensa Zangetsu, Kakashi and Asuma are sitting up in the trees of the training field and hear what Tenza says. Asuma looks over at Kakashi, "So thats its name. You'd never think a thirteen year old would have such a powerful sword, practically named after him."<p>

Kakashi shakes his head, "You that its not named after him. Don't you remember what the Hokage said?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Flashback)<strong>

_Asuma takes a thinking pose before looking at the Hokage, "Wait a second. If thats true, about Tenza's kekkei genkai, then why did he say that the sword he found could only be used by his clan head?"_

_The Hokage looks at his son, "The reason is because that sword was to powerful to be used until he became clan head." _

_Kakashi looks up from his book, "what do you mean by that Lord Hokage?"_

_Hiruzen leans back in his chair, "What I mean was when Tenza was born, his father came to me and told me about Tenza's sword, Tensa Zangetsu and..."_

_Asuma looks surprised at his father, "his sword his named after him?"_

"_More or less. His swords name is spelled with an s, but back to the point. His father told me that Tenza's soul was so powerful, even at birth that when his sword was created, every one in the main clan and the branch clan could feel the power and strength radiating off of it. His father told me that Tenza's soul sword was to powerful for him to wield that they were going to seal it up until Tenza became clan head. Thats probably what Tenza meant. Now, since thats over," Hiruzen reaches into a drawer and pulls out six paper and hands three to Kakashi and the other three to Asuma. "Those are the permission slips for the Chunin Exams in three months. If they want to participate, give them the permission slips and tell them to be at the academy, room 301 at 8 o'clock sharp. You two are dismissed."_

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

Asuma shakes his head, "Oh yea. So, should we give them the permission slips now, or wait till tomorrow?"

Kakashi looks up from his book and watches the six genin train. "Lets wait till tomorrow. Let them train and do what they want to day." With that Kakashi and Asuma disappear in a body flicker. Back with the genin, Naruto and Ino continue practicing the basic dual swords katas, Sakura was almost done memorizing the last few katas for _Stained Wings_. Choji was eating his chips while occasionally glaring at Tenza while Shikimaru was sleeping against a tree. Tenza was reading the first of the three scrolls that had came out his sword.

_Dear Tenza,_

_If your reading this, it means I'm dead and you are now the Zangetsu Clan Head. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and that no matter what, your mother and I and the whole are behind you no matter what. Now, on to business. Your sword, Tensa Zangetsu isn't actually the clan heads sword. It is actually your soul sword. The reason we didn't tell you was because when you were born and your soul sword was created, it was to powerful for you to wield and train with as a child. Thats why we didn't tell you about are blood line, the Soul sword. When any one in the main Zangetsu family is born, a piece of our soul is separated from our body and forms a sword, unique to the person it is created from. We don't know what yours is capable of, so be careful while training with it. Now, the first of the other scrolls as the beginner, intermediate , and master katas for you type of sword. These katas are unique to the people of our clan who have swords designed for speed, precision, chakra manipulation. The second scroll has the directions for learning the katas for you sword only. That means only you and your sword are capable of using them. But do not open the second scroll until you have mastered the beginner and intermediate katas. One last thing, if I didn't get a chance to tell you, there are two vaults in the clan compound that has the records and jutsus of the Zangetsu main family and the Sugimaru branch family. Should anything happen to the clan, make sure everything in those vaults are safe. Theres a storage seal with the location of the vaults at the end of this scroll. Only your blood will open it. Good luck Tenza and remember son, we're all behind you. _

_We love you son, _

Shigekuni Zangetsu

Tenza feels several tears running down his face after reading his fathers letter. After rolling it back up and putting it in his supply pouch, he opens the next scroll and begins studying it. After a half hour studying and memorizing he begins practicing the first beginning kata. As he flows through the kata Ino spots him and is mesmerized be the how fluid his movements are. As he progresses his picks up speed and gains the attention of the others on the field. As he finishes the first kata perfectly, he see's the others staring at him. "Umm, what are you guys staring at?"

Naruto is the first to snap out of it, "Where the hell did you learn how to do that Tenza!" The others just nod dumbly.

"That was the first beginning kata of the Single Sword Swift-Strike Style. " Tenza replys while scratching the back of his head.

Shikimaru quirks an eye brow, "Single sword, what you mean by that. Can it be used with more than one sword?"

Tenza looks over at Shikimaru and nods, "Yes it can be. Its called the Dual Sword Swift-Strike Style. And because I'm already a master of the Dual Sword Swift-Strike Style, which is what Naruto and Ino are learning right now, its easier for me to pick up the single sword version. At least so far."

Shikimaru nods his head in understanding while Choji glares at Tenza, 'Stupid monster. Showing off just to get my Ino's attention.'

"But wait, whats the difference between the single sword style and the dual sword style," Sakura asks while Naruto and Ino nod.

"Other than the difference between using one sword and two, The single sword version of the Swift-Strike Style focuses on precision, chakra manipulation and speed while the dual sword version focuses only of precision on speed. With the chakra manipulation of the style, you can enhance you strikes, lengthen your range of attack and def fence. There's few other thinks it can do, but I haven't gotten to it yet."

The others nod as Tenza explains the differences of the two styles when Choji notices Tensa Zangetsu in Tenza's hands, "So where did you get that sword?" The others finally notice the beautiful sword Tenza is carrying.

"Oh, Tensa here..." her raises Tensa so every one can see it, "This Tensa Zangetsu, my partener."

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura egt closer to get a better look while Shikimaru looks at it over Ino's shoulder. Choji laughs at Tenza. When the others look at thim he says, "You named your sword after your self, talk about self centered people." 'Maybe Ino will think the same thing and dump him' Choji thinks with a mental smile.

When the others look back at Tenza, he explains how his clans swords are created, when Naruto asks, "So, its some kind of sword forging method?"

Tenza shakes his head, "Actually, no it isn't. Its my side of the clans Kekkei Genkai." When the others look at him with confused expressions he explains. "When some one is born in the Zangetsu clan, a piece of soul separates from our bodies, and becomes our swords, and companions for life. Only the person that the sword is created from can wield them and when they die, there sword disappears."

After they all absorb what he's said, Ino looks at him, "what do you mean "Your side of the Clan"?

"Oh, right. You guys don't know much about my clan. Well, about 300 years ago, the head of the clan at the time had two Kekkei Genkai. One was the _Soul Sword_ kekkei genkai and the other was called the _Double Soul_ kekkei genkai. The thing is, when he had children, he had twin sons. The oldest had the _Soul Sword_ kekkei genkai while the youngest had the _Double Soul_ kekkei genkai. When they got older, they new that because their fathers kekkei genkai's had separated they wouldnt be able to put them back together, so they divided the clan between them. The ones who had the _Soul Sword_ kekkei genkai would be part of the main clan which used the original clan name, Zangetsu, while the ones who had the _Double Soul_ kekkei genkai would be part of the branch clan which used the first name of the twins father, Sugimaru, as the clan name."

"Wow. But wait, you said Sugimaru. Wasn't that the last name of your teammates, and your girlfriend?" Sakura asks.

Tenza looks down to the ground with a depressed look, "Yea it was. They were both from the branch clan. Hisan and Aki Sugimaru were both my teammated and Aki was my girlfiend. And before you think of it as wrong, or clans were so far apart genetic wise after three hundred year, it didn't mater any more."

Sakura was the next to speak, "So what does the _Double Soul _supposed to do?"

"Wee, you and Naruto already know two things it can do. The first is that it can read and follow any movement, no mater how fast it is, similar to the Sharingan. And the second is that I can see up two miles away like I was a few feet away. But thats only the first stage. The second stage, which I unlocked on our last mission, doubles my chakra reserves, chakra output, strength and speed. Pretty much anything I can do normally, it doubles it when active." When he finishes, he raises his had to his face and focuses his chakra into his hand and finger tips. As the chakra becomes visible, the drags his hand down his face, leaving chakra over his whole faces. The solidifies and becomes a white mask with three red curved markings coming from the top of the mask to the top of the eye. When he speaks, it sounds like two different people are talking at the same time. "_**As long as I have this mask on, the second stage is active, but the only problem is...**_" All of a sudden is mask breaks. "I can only hold it for about seven seconds at moment."

Everyone, minus Choji, looks at Tenza with surprise. Once they get over there surprise Tenza tells them that training for today was done. But to keep practicing when they get the chance. After that every one leaves the training field. Tenza and Ino towards the park, Naruto and Sakura towards Ichiraku, Shikimaru and Choji towards there own homes. While and unknown watcher heads for the Forest of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

Naruto, Sakura and Tenza have been waiting at the there normal meeting place on the bridge fro 3 hours now when Kakashi appears in a poof of smoke. He's greeted by three murderous intents of his genin. "Yo." The three Murderous intents raise to new levels as they glare at him.

Tenza is the first to speak as Kakashi pulls out his book. "Why are you so late to day sensei? And why do you have to read that smut all the time?"

Kakashi looks at Tenza, "I got last on the road of life. And its not just smut, its artistic genius."

"So you admit its smut," all three genin deadpan Kakashi cries anime tears.

After a few seconds, Kakashi pulls out three sets of paper. "Ok you three, those are the permission slips for the Chunin exams. All you have to do is sign them and report to the academy in three months at 8 o'clock sharp. Now that that's out of the way, since there aren't any mission today, were going to up your training regiment to get you ready for the exams. For now, were going to double what you have already been doing plus traing with your weapons. By the way Tenza, what happened to you dual swords? Weren't they made from your teammates claw blades?"

Tenza nods his head, "Yea they were, but now that I'm training with my partner, Tensa Zangetsu, in the Single Sword Swift-Strike Style, I don't need dual swords anymore, so I gave them to the one person I can trust them with, other than Naruto, since he already has _Empty Skies_."

Kakashi looks at Tenza with his eye brow raised, "And who would that be?"

"Ino of course." Tenza answers with a smile.

"Ok. Well as I was saying, after we do our doubled training, we'll work on your new weapons." Seeing the question and worry on Tenza's face, he eye smiles at Tenza, "And don't worry Tenza, I made sure Asuma works with her on her dual swords when they're training together. Now, lets get to work!" With that, team seven began there new training regiment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Months Later<strong>)

It was bright and early morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. People were still trying to get out of there beds and get there day started, except for three genin walking away from Ichiraku Ramen towards the academy. Naruto, Tenza and Sakura were making there way to the academy or one reason and reason only. To day was the day of the Chunin Exams. As they were walking they were recalling all the traing and progress they had made individually and as a team.

For Naruto he had improved with his Sharingan and fire jutsus in leaps and bounds. He had been able to gain his third tomoe in is Sharingan with in two weeks and had perfected his copying genjutsu abilities thanks to Kakashi's help with in the next month. And because of his "tenant" his Sharingan and mutated to look like it does when he channels Kyuubi's chakra, with four tomoes in a box formation around the slitted pupil. When Kakashi saw what happened with the Naruto's Sharingan, he had Naruto visit the jyuubi, while under supervision of him self and and ANBU named Tenzo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"_OK Naruto, while you enter the seal, Tenzo and I will make sure nothing happens out here. No enter the seal, get that giant fur ball to answer you." Naruto nods his head and shuts his eyes. With in minutes he enters the seal._

_**(Mindscape)**_

_When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a sewer and could here breathing from something large. He got up and started following the sound. After what seemed like hours, Naruto comes apon a st of giant gates with a piece of paper with the word seal in the middle. _**"So, my jailer has finally come to see me. For what do I owe this pleasure?" **_Naruto jumps when he hears the Kyuubi speak. He looks up and see's two blood red slitted eyes staining at him. He brings all his courage to the front and speaks to the demon fox._

"_I came for answers Kyuubi. What did you do to my Sharingan to make it mutate?" He hears the great demon laughing. "What are you laughing at you fur ball."_

_Kyuubi continues to laugh for a few minutes, but finally settles down. _**"I'm laughing at you kit. I've never met a mortal who's gutsy enough to walk up to me and just demand answers let alone call me a giant fur ball. You've got some balls to that to demon like me. I respect that."**

_At the Kuubi's words, Naruto is completely stumped. 'Did he just complement me?' Naruto thinks to himself. After snapping out of his trance, he shakes his head, "You still haven't answered my question fur ball."_

_Kyuubi chuckles again, _**"Very well kit. When you first goth the Sharingan, I used my chakra to make it truly yours, in a sense. But when you acquired the third tomoe, I infused more of my chakra to make it stronger and be able to evolve more. What I didn't for see was that it mutated it into a new version of the Sharingan. I call it the Akuma Sharingan."**

"_The Akuma Sharingan. I like it. So what does it do?"_

"**The Akuma Sharingan has the same abillitys as the normal Sharingan, but instead of three levels, the Akuma Sharinagan has 9 levels. So when its fully evolved it will have 9 tomoe with one at the top and four on each side. With each additional tomoe, the Sharingan's powers will strengthen that many times. So at the moment, you Akuma Sharingan is 4 times better than a normal one. Now, for something new, the Akuma Sharingan has two new power,. The first is mastery over fire. With each new tomoe, you control is heightened. At the moment, you have enough control over fire to use any fire jutsu you learn with out hand seals. Now, the second power is very powerful genjutsu. It is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukuyomi..."**

"_Man-what. What the hell is that?"  
><em>

"**The Mangekyo Sharingan is the final form of the normal Sharingan, but because you can no longer acquire it, I wont go into detail. But as I was saying, the genjutsu is called Hells Domain. It allows you to put create a literal hell in you opponents mind. You can do it two way, you can either torture them until their mind is destroyed, or show them their worst fear until the crack and either give up or fall unconscious. Either way you choose, for every second they are in the genjutsu, a full day goes by in their mind. And with each tomoe you get, the more time pases in their mind. By thime you have all nine tomoe, you'l be able to completely control the amount of time that goes by."**

"_Wow. That's awesome. Thanks a lot Kyuubi. If there's any thing I can do in return, just ask." Says an excited Naruto._

"**Actually, there is something you could do. Could you can you change your mindscape. Theis sewer and cage gets very drepressing after a while. All you have to do is imagine what you want it to look like."**

_Naruto then closes his eyes and with in seconds the sewer changes before Kyuubi's eyes into a large field and forest with mountains a giant lake behind the trees. Naruto opens his eyes and is flabbergasted at what he created. He looks over at Kyuubi and sees a collar with the seal from earlier appear on his neck. "There you go Kyuubi. An open area with a veiw. Oh, and if you get bored or hungry, you can create anything thing you want while I'm on the outside."_

**Kyuubi snaps out of his surprise and looks at Naruto. "Thank you kit, this means a lot. Oh, before you leave, I'm going to create a mental link between us so we can communicate with out you having to come in here. And one last thing, if you can acquire your fifth tomoe, I'll let you sign the fox summoning contract."**

_Naruto smiles up at Kyuubi, "Thaks Kyuubi. I won't let you down." And with that Naruto left his mind scape, while Kyuubi created a bunch of dear and went crazy._

_**(Real world)**_

_When Naruto came too, he told Kakashi and Tenzo everything that happened while he was in his mindscape. When Kakashi and Tenzo started freaking out about the Akuma Sharigan, the mental link, and summoning contract, Naruto eased their fears when told them that Kyuubi was a lot nicer than people said and that he never felt any ill intent from Kyuubi. _

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p>After that, Kakashi started training Naruto even harder and at the end of the second month, Naruto unlocked his fifth tomoe ad was able to sight the fox contract. The rest of the montn was spent training with the fox summoning. After Naruto gained his fifth tomoe Naruto was able to turn his Akuma Sharingan off and back to the normal Sharingan. He'd also found his first victim of his Hell's domain genjutsu. Before he had gained his fifth tomoe, a group of 7 drunk civilians and 3 and three chunin, also drunk, tried to attack him, but before they could the Kyuubi suggested trying Hell's domain on them. He only kept the genjutsu active for three seconds, but for his victims, they experienced three days of torture in hell. The three chunin escaped with the minds mostly intact and escaped, but not before calling Naruto Hell's Fox. His new nick name spread through out the Leaf the next day. Almost every one of the villages ninja, excluding the most avid haters, were impressed with what Naruto could do. Naruto decided he liked the nickname and kept it.<p>

For Sakura, she had mastered the beginning and half of the intermediate katas for _Stained Wings_ and had also gottenher chakra control down to such a point that she had become the best user of flash step that Tenza had ever seen, even in his clan. When Rock Lee found her Training by her self, she asked him for a spar. By the end though, they had a crowed, and Lee was covered in cuts and burns because of _Stained Wings_ elemental chakra conversion properties. When she tried to channel her wind chakra into the gauntlets, all the blades were set aflame. When Lee had asked what jutsu she was using to move faster than him, she told him it was called flash step. After that Sakura was known as "The Goddess of Flash Fire" because of her use of flash step and able to seriously burn someone with each strike of _Stained Wings. _By then end of the three months, the only people in the leaf that were faster than her were Tenza with his new unique jutsu and Gai when he took of his waits.

Tenza had spent the entire Three months mastering the beginning and intermediate Katas of the Single Sword Swift-Strike Style along with lengthening the time he could where his mask. While training with his mask, his inner hollow Kubomi, also taught his the Sonido, or Sound Ceremony. The jutsu was more instinctual than the flash step. All he had to do was surround his whole body in a thin layer of chakra and think of where to go. With this technique he became faster than Gai with his weights of. The only time Gai was faster was when he opened the celestial gates. His mask had also changed. It now had four red curved marks that connected above the left eye and went down to the middle of the mask. Underneath the left eye were two more red wavy marking that connected at a point on the inside of the left eye and the connected at the left side edge of the mask and ran down in a single red strip and the separated into three more wavy markings that connected in the middle of the mask underneath the bottom row of teeth. Because of his Sonido technique and his mask, people started calling him The Sonido Devil.

As the three genin approach the academy people stare and some look on in fear. All three had changed their out fit to fit their new skills and nicknames. Naruto was wearing a thin black long sleeve shirt with nine blood red fox tails wrapping around from the back to the front of the shirt. Two were coming over his shoulder while another two were wrapped around each sleeve with the tip wrapped around his wrist. Then there were two on each side converged on his chest into a spiral while the ninth tail wrapped around his shirt along the collar bone. His pants were pitch black with a fox on each pant leg. There heads were on his pockets and facing forward while their bodies ran down the length of the leg with their tails wrapped around the last eight inches of his pant legs. And his feet were covered in solid black ninja combat boots. On top of it all he wore a crimson red coat, similar to the 4th Hokage's, with black flames a long the bottom. On his back was a black outline of a snarling nine tailed fox and his nickname "Hell's Fox". Above and to the left of the fox was Hell's and below and to the right was Fox. His blue Leaf Village head band had been replaced with an extra long black cloth trailing behind him.

Skaura was wearing a black backless halter top with skin tight black ninja pants. She had on a pair of black ninja sandals. She had on a white long sleeve coat similar to Naruto's, except her's had reddish pink flames at the bottom and cherry blossom leaves floating on the back with the nickname "Goddess of Flash Fire" made out of red flames turning into blue flames. On her hands were her gauntlets sealed as her read gloves. And her pink head band had been replaced with a crimson red one tied around her forehead.

Tenza was now white tabi socks with waraji sandals. He wore solid black hakama pants tied with a crimson a obi. His torso was covered in was covered in white chakra cloth. His coat midnight black chakra silk edged with blood red chakra silk. The front of his coat his closed from his neck down to his abs and flared out behind him. On the back of his cloak in was his nickname, "Sonido Devil" in white lettering edged with red. His partner, Tensa Zangetsu was in its sheathe held onto his left side with his crimson obi. The bottom of coat was torn up up two resemble flames flowing in the wind.

All together, the three looked very imposing and terrifying as they walked to the academy. As the step onto the academy grounds they look up at the building. Naruto looks back at Sakura and Tenza and gives an evil smirk, "You guys ready for this?" Sakura smirks back and cracks her knuckles, "Hell yea. No one is going to beat us." Tenza gives his own evil smirk, accompanied by his eyes giving off a soft glow, "After all the training and hard work we put in, like hell we arent." Naruto looks back at the academy, "the lets show these assholes what we're made of." With that, the three make their way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I need reviews. I'm sincerely thankful for all the alerts but I hope my readers will review. <strong>


	8. Death of spy and the First Exam

Chapter 8

A crowd of angry genin are standing in front of the door to room '301', being denied entrance by two older 'genin' telling them that there is no way they can pass the chunin exam if they cant get passed them as the puce down a boy in a hideous green jumpsuit and bowl hair cut. This is the seen that Team 7 comes upon. All three of them have sweat drops on the back of there heads. Naruto leans over to his two team mates, "Don't they realize this is the second floor, right?"

Tenza shakes his head and whispers, "I don't think so. Other wise they wouldn't still be here. Those 'genin' must be doing this to weed out the week and extremely stupid." Naruto and Sakura nod their heads.

"Lets just leave them alone and head to the right floor and room. Come on boys." Sakura says before she starts walking again. Her two teammates just nod their heads and keep moving. As they begin to walk up the stairs, the green spandex boy appears in front of them in a taijutsu stance.

"TENZA ZANGETSU, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFULL SPARE!" All of Team 7 just blink at the 'youthful' genin in front of them.

Naruto looks back at Tenza, "Hey Tenza, do you just want me to put him under a genjutsu? We don't want to be late."

"Nah, you and Sakura go a head, I'll be with you in a sec." Naruto and Sakura just shrug and keep walking up the stairs. As they step out of sight Tenza looks back at the other genin, "Ok mister..."

"LEE, ROCK LEE, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF!" Lee 'youthfully' yells.

Tenza just blinks. "Riiiigghht. First to draw blood wins? Is that fine?" Lee just nods his head but before he can move he hears the sound static just as he feels a light stinging on his cheek but ignores it. He hears a click behind him. He turns around and sees Tenza walking away.

"Where are you going Tenza. We haven't even started yet."

Tenza stops in his tracks, and turns his head to Lee, "Yea we did Lee. And its already done. Check your cheek." Lee raises his hand to the cheek that he felt stinging earlier and checks his hand. On it is blood. His blood. He stares at Tenza with wide eyes as he walks away. Lee's teammates had been watching the whole time. Both with different thoughts. A girl with brown hair in buns is drooling slightly while thinking, _"Oh my god, I didn't even see him move. But besides that, that beautiful sword on his hip was a master piece. I wonder where he got?"_ While a white eyed, smug looking boy/girl was thinking _"He is fast, but he is no match for my Gentle Fist. Fate will not let me lose to a commoner."_

Back with the rest of Team 7, they were waiting at the door for room 301 with Kakashi. Tenza finally appears next to them accompanied by the sound of static. Naruto looks at him with a mocking smirk, "Took you long enough. What did you have to do, draw your sword more then once."

"No, I didn't. He thought we hadn't even begun after I had already finished it." Tenza says as he looks at Naruto with a mock glare.

Kakashi looks up from his book. "What do you mean Tenza?"

Tenza sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets of his hakama (Like how Ulquiora does in Bleach). "This green spandex wearing weirdo challenged me to a spar, and when I set it as a first blood match, he agreed. So as soon as he agreed I used sonido to draw my blade and lightly slice his cheek as I moved behind him. He didn't even know what I did, so when I was walking away, he thought we hadn't even started. I had to stop and tell him to check his cheek. So why are you here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, well, I'm here to make sure that you all decided to attend the exams. If any of you had decided not to, I wouldn't be able let you in. But now that your all here, you can enter the exams. My only advice, is don't show to much, but don't hold back in a life or death situation. Other that that, go kick there asses." And with that, Kakashi used a normal body flicker to disappear in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looks at his teammates, "Well my goddess Sakura, Tenza, you ready to show the others what we're made of?" Sakura and Tenza smirk and nod. Naruto turns around and kicks the door in making some of the other genin in the room jump. As the three walk into the room. All the other Leaf genin stare at them in shock, which is almost instantly broken with a squeal of "Tenza" and a purple blur glomping said genin. Naruto and Sakura laugh their asses off as most of the other genin have massive sweat drops behind there heads.

"Oh Tenza, where have you been, I haven't seen you in three months!" Ino says while hugging the life out of her boyfriend. She had her own new look. She had a longer purpel skirt that went to just abover her knees with ninja mesh going down to her ninja sandles. Her top was the same bur she had a short ninja mesh shirt with sleeves going down to just below her elbows. On her back were tenzas dual swords, which tenza had called _Dual Honeysuckles_ when he had given them to her.

Naruto and Sakura finally calm down as Shikimaru and Choji, who's continuously glowering at Tenza, walk up behind them. "How troublesome. You guys are here two?" Shikimaru looks down and sees Ino hugging Tenza, who at this point is turning blue, "Don't you think you should let him go so he can breathe Ino?" Ino looks down at Tenza and jumps up blushing.

Naruto helps Tenza up while Sakura pats him on the back as he takes in large gulps of air. By the time Tenza's color returns Team 8 arrives. Kiba walks up to teams 7 and 10 with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Well well, look who's all here. Whats left of our graduation class." He looks at Naruto and Tenza. "Including the the dead last who let his teammate die and the monster who let his entire team get killed right in front of him. What are you two doing here?" Kiba finishes with a very arrogant smirk but it quickly changes to a look of total horror as the room is blasted with a killer intent so strong it made every ninja in the room either pass out or collapse to their knees, except for Sakura and Ino, and the two murderous looking boys staring at Kiba.

As Naruto's killer intent becomes thicker and stronger, his physical traits begin to shift. His hair begins to look wilder and slightly longer. His canines elongate and jut over his his lower lip. His finger nails grow and sharpen into inch long claws with licks of fire on them. And his Sharingan begins to shift into its Akuma state. Tenza reacts even stronger as his red rimmed black chakra begins to become visible. The upper left side of his hollow mas begins to appear and his coat along with Naruto's begin to flutter in the wind that there killer intent and chakra were creating. But before any one notices Narutos Sharingan shifting or Tenza's mask appearing Skaura and Ino hug their respective boyfriends. And with in seconds, the two boys clam down, but they continue to concentrate their killer intent at Kiba.

Before they can say anything to the dog boy, an older looking silver haired genin walks up to them. "You rookies should really learn to keep your selves in check, other wise your going to make the wrong enemies."

Tenza looks at him with a pointed glare, "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. And I just wanted to help out you rookies. This exam is harder than you think."

Hinata walks up behind a still scared shitless Kiba. "Um...K...Kabuto, is t...this your second attempt at the chu...chunin exams?" She stutters out.

Kabuto smiles at the shy Hyūga. "Actually no, this is my seventh try at the exams."

Naruto barks out a short laugh. "So in other words...you suck?"

Kabuto shakes his head. "No, the chunin exams are harder than a lot of people think. I'm even surprised they let you rookies in for this exam."

Sakura the speaks up, "You said that you wanted to help us out. What did you mean by that?"

Kabuto pulls out a deck of cards. "These are my Ninja Info cards. I can put any kind of information on them and burn it in with my chakra." He pulls a card off the top and injects his chakra into it and a map of the Elemental Nations appears on it. "Along side things like this, I also have info on just about every one who is participating in the exams."

All of Team 7 has the same thought. _"How the hell could a genin have that kind of info. He might be the spy we're looking for. But for now, we can use it to our advantage." _Naruto, Sakura and Tenza glance at each other and nod. When they look away Naruto catches a glimpse of a red headed boy with a gourd on his back. When the boy turns around and catches Naruto's glance Naruto remembers when he first met the boy; Gaara.

**(Flashback)**

_Naruto and Sakura were walking back from Ichiraku after a lunch date when they run into the Konohamaru Corps. As soon as they spot Naruto they rush up to him, trying to get him to play ninja with them. That's when Konohamaru notices Sakura holding Naruto's hand. "Hey boss. Is she your...you know."_

_Naruto chuckles before answering. "Actually Konohamaru, she is."_

_Konohamaru along with Moegi and Udan, the other two in the Konohamaru corps., congratulate Naruto for finally getting Sakura as his girlfriend. That is until Konohamaru stick's his foot in his mouth, figuratively. "I'm happy for you boss, but I still think you can get some one that doesn't have such a large forehead. I mean its like a giant billboard. How can...you...like...that." Konohamaru looks up at Sakura when he notices the killer intent and is scared out of his mind before Naruto bends down and whispers in his ear, "I would run if I were you little bro." And with that Konohamaru took off running at speeds that would make Gai proud, with an angry Sakura right behind him and Udan and Moegi try and keep up with them._

_Naruto laughs at the scene and begins walking in their direction when he hears Konohamaru yell out in real pain. "What the hell?" Naruto takes off running for where the scream came from. The scene he comes upon infuriates him. He sees Sakura standing protectively in front of Udan and Moegi while Konohamaru is being held up by the front of his shirt by two ninja he doesnt recognize as from the leaf. Naruto pulls out _Empty Skies_ and walks forward. "Hey you, in the make up and cat pajamas._

_The blond girl with the fan tries, and fails, to not laugh at what Naruto said when "Cat Boy" yells out. "ITS NOT MAKE UP! ITS WAR PAINT!"_

_Naruto tilts his head slightly to the side, "So you admit that your wearing cat pajama?" At that the blond girl falls over laughing._

"_Cat Boy" turns his head at the girl, "Shut it Temari." He turns back to Naruto, "And you mister funny, I'll deal with you later after I'm finished with this little twerp." He raises his fist back to punch Konohamaru when, he feels cold steel against his neck. He looks down and sees Naruto with _Empty Skies _crossed in front of his neck._

"_Put him down or else..." Naruto pumps a little chakra into _Empty Skies_ and the two extra blades on _Empty Skies_ spring open so the the new blades that are on the in side by his neck are placed sharp side on his neck. "Or else your losing your head" Every one but Sakura has the same thought,_ "I didn't even see him move."

_The "Cat Boy" lets Konohamaru go and jumps back and reaches for the bundle on his back when they all feel a potent, to every one but Sakura and Naruto, killer intent. They all look up to a tree and see a red haired boy hanging upside down form a one of the limbs. Naruto looks closer and sees the dark rings from lack of sleep around his eyes and the kanji for "Love" on his forehead. On his back is a large gourd, but before they can think of whats in it, he disappears and reappears by everyone in a whirlwind of sand._

"_Kankuro. If you disgrace our village again, **I'll kill you!**" Gaara gives Kankuro a glare that could freeze lava before turning to Naruto and Sakura. "I'm sorry for my siblings Kankuro and Temari. We are from the Hidden Sand Village and we're here for the Chunin exams." As Gaara is speaking, Naruto is having a chat with Kyuubi._

"Oi, fur ball. You awake?"

"**I'm awake kit. What is it?"**

"Are you getting a weird vibe from this guy. And I could swear I could smell Raccoon on him. Any ideas?"

"**Hmmmmm. Yea, I do feel a weird yet familiar vibe. And your right, there is raccoon smell coming from him. The only thing I can think of is that he is a jinchuriki for Shukaku, the One Tailed Tanuki. Does the boy have black rings around his eyes?"**

"Yea, he does. Does that confirm it?"

"**Yup. Be careful kit, the black rings around his eyes are caused from not sleeping because of the fear that if they go to sleep or lose consciousness that Shukaku will devour their personality and mind and take control."**

"Right. Thanks Kyuubi."

"**Any time kit"** _And with that, Naruto closes the link just as Gaara and his siblings leave. _

"_Hey, red head." Gaara turns around. "Whats your name?"_

"_Gaara Sabaku. What is your name?" He replies in a dead tone._

"_Naruto Uzumaki. Just remember Gaara, Nine beats one and the Kitsune will always beat the Tanuki." After he sees the surprised looks on the sand siblings, he and Sakura grab the kids and Flash Step away._

**(Flashback End)**

As Kabuto finishes explaining about his Ninja Info cards, Naruto speaks. "I want to know about Garra Sabaku."

Then Neji comes up, "Tell me about each member of Team 7."

Kabuto pouts a little, "Ahh. That's no fun. You already know there names." He pulls out four cards and puts them on the floor. "Ok, first Gaara." He places two of his fingers on the farthest card on the left. "Gaara Subaku. He's one year older then you rookies. His teammates are Kankuro Subaku and Temari Subaku. His sensei's name is Baki. For missions, wow. He's gone on 43 D-Rank, 21 B-Rank , 10 A-Rank and and 5 S-Rank. Each mission he has competed with out fail and has always come back with out even a scratch."

Every one of the genin that had heard what Kabuto had said had their eyes wide open in surprise. Once every one had reasonably calmed down, he read the next one. "The next one is Sakura Haruno, a.k.a. The Goddess of Flash Fire for her use of a unique movement jutsu of Team 7 and her gauntlets, _Stained Wings, _and their ability to turn a portion of her wind elemental chakra into fire chakra and then combine the rest to heat up the flames and sharpen the all the blades that make up her gauntlets. Her teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Tenza Zangetsu. Her sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. The Copy Ninja. As for missions she has gone on 20 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank tuned A-Rank where she lost one of her original teammates Sauske Uchiha and another C-Rank turned B-Rank. After which she received _Stained Wings_ from Tenza." Sakura quickly glances at Naruto and Tenza and nods.

Kabuto activates the next card. "Ok, the next one is Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a Hell's Fox for his abillity to control fire to a certain extent and create a powerful Genjutsu that recreates hell in his opponents mind. For every second the genjutsu is active a full day, if not longer passes in the opponents mind. From what I know, it seems that if they spend more than "three days" in the genjutsu, it destroys there mind. And to make the name even more fitting, he also has the fox summoning contract. His teammates are Sakura Haruno and Tenza Zangetsu. His sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. The Copy Ninja. As for missions he has gone on 20 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank tuned A-Rank where he lost one of his original teammates Sauske Uchiha and his right eye. He acquired Saukes Sharingan to replace his damaged one. He also did another C-Rank turned B-Rank. After words he was give the Duals Sword Set, _Empty Skies_ from Tenza." When he finished with Naruto's information all three Team 7 members were glaring at Kabuto.

He activates the last card, and whistles. "Last but certainty not least, Tenza Zangetsu, a.k.a The Sonido Devil for his own unique and personal high speed movement jutsu, Sonido, which is even faster than Sakura's Flash Step, and a mask that he can create thanks to one of his kekkei genkai. When he dawns his mask and his kekkei genkai activates it doubles all aspects of his power. By means of chakra reserves, chakra output, chakra control, strength, speed and over all power. His team mates are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. His sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. The Copy Ninja. He's done 5 D-Rank missions, and 1 C-Rank tuned B-rank while on Team 7. When he was till on Team Haseo..." Tenza growls, "...with Aki Sugimaru and Hisan Sugimaru he had done 30 D-Rank missions, 40-C Rank missions, and 20 B-rank missions.

On his last B-Rank mission, his team was ambushed by Sound ninja. His sensei Haseo Tatsumaki sacrificed himself to save his team. Then just minutes away from the village gates, they were ambushed again by the same sound ninja. His two teammates were slaughtered before he could even move. As they turned to him he sliced all but the leader to pieces with his Flash Step. And as he killed the leader, he was slashed across the eyes and lost his sight in both eyes. After he pulled his swords out of the enemy leader, he made his way to his teammates bodies where he discovered that Hisan was still alive. Before Hisan died, Tenza acquired Hisans eyes and the rest of his chakra along with his kekei genkai which allows him to dawn his mask.

While on the last mission he went on with his team along with Team 10, They discovered that Haseo was still alive and was a spy for the Hidden Sound Village for years. When Tenza heard this, it fully awakened the kekei genkai he acquired from is late teammate, Hisan. With its power along an S-Rank combination jutsu with Naruto and Sakura, they incinerated Haseo. After the mission was finished, Tenza gave Haseo's Dual swords, _Empty Skies_, to Naruto. He then found two scrolls hidden in the carts Haseo and his men had attacked. When they arrived back at the village Tenza gave one of the scrolls to Sakura which had _Stained Wings. _The last one contained a black sword that ended up actually being the very sword his original kekkei genkai created at birth. His original kekkei genkai is called _Soul Sword _and creates a powerful sword out of a piece of his soul when he was born. His second kekkei genkai is called _Double Soul, _and as the name suggests, it creates another soul in the person, or an inner hollow, which when mastered and controlled does everything I mentioned earlier. That's everything I have on them."

As Kabuto picks up and puts away his cards, Naruto, Tenza and Sakura nod to each other. Hwen Kabuto looks up at every one and lands on Naruto, Tenza yells, "NOW!" As soon as Kabuto made eye contact with Naruto, Naruto quickly activated his Akuma Sharingan and put him under the Hell's Domain Genjutsu. When every one looks at Team 7 Naruto has already deactivated his Akuma Sharingan while keeping Kabuto restrained with a normal Sharingan Genjutsu. The three of them move into a pronged formation in front of the restrained Kabuto. Tenza in the middle, Naruto on the left, and Sakura on the right. Tenza looks over at Ino, "Ino, take his info cards, we'll need those later for the Hokage." Ino walks over and rips the Ninja Info car pouch off of Kabuto's belt.

The rest of the the rookies and the entire room is watching Team 7 Ino gets out of the way when Kiba speaks up, "What the hell are you guys doing. He's a fellow leaf ninja. You cant do this."

Sakura looks at him, "Actually we can Kiba. The Hokage told us that there was going to be a spy in the Chunin exams this year, and because we're best genin team in the Leaf, he assigned us a mission to find him and execute him.

**(Flashback)**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was sitting at his desk doing the bane of all Kages; Paperwork. As he finishes another paper, he hears a knock at the door. "Come in." When the door opened, in came Naruto, Sakura and Tenza. "Good your here. Now, we have received information from Jiraiya that there is going to be a spy in the Exams this year. I want you three to find out who its is, and eliminate him. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

**(Flashback End)**

Tenza places his hand on Tensa. "Lets just get this over with before he breaks free. Naruto, did you make sure he was the real one?"

Naruto nods, "Of course. As soon as I put him under Hell's Domain, I took every important bit of information in his head."

Tenza nods. "Good. Now lets finish this. Just like we've practiced." Naruto and Sakura nod as they pull out there weapons. Naruto crosses his wrists in front of him, palms facing in as crimson flames appear in each hand and begin to take form. When he grips the flames they dissipate to reveal _Empty Skies _he thencrosses his arms across his body with his left hand above right shoulder and his right hand by his left hip and lowers his stance. Sakura pumps chakra in into her gloves and exposes her gauntlets, revealing _Stained Wings,_ she then pumps her wind chakra into the gauntlets. They set ablaze in red flames and then fazes to a blinding blue. She lowers her self into a fighting stance. Tenza grabs the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu. "On three. One, Two, THREE!"

They all vanish in either Flash Step or Sonido and reappears behind Kabuto, who appears to be fine, until blood spurts out through his waste and diagonally across from his left shoulder to his right hip. The slices go all the way through his body. The Next slice appears straight up and through his body cutting him vertically in half. Lastly, dozens of small slices appear around his body before blinding blue fire engulfs Kabuto's body and incinerates him. Tenza looks at the other genin in the room and unleashes his killer intent on them. Even a certain black haired grass ninja is shivering in fear. All of a sudden there is a massive explosion of smoke around the room. When it dissipates all around the room, chunin appear a,d at the front of the room is a scarred man in a black trench cloak and black bandana head band covering his head. "ALL RIGHT MAGOTS. SIT DOWN! Its time to start the first test of the Chunin Exams." This is when he feels Tenza's killer intent and see's the scorch mark on the floor and Team 7's weapons out. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

Tenza sheathes Tensa with a click and faces the examiner, "Sorry for the mess Ibiki, but Lord Hokage gave us a mission to find and exterminate a spy in this years Exams. We just got lucky and he exposed himself early."

"And who exactly, was it?" Ibiki asks with an accusing look on his face.

"Kabuto Yakushi. And before you think we don't have any evidence, Ino can you hand me the cards." Ino hands him the card case. "Thanks sweetheart. Now, these Ninja Info cards, as Kabuto called them, were activated by his chakra, in actuality all he was doing was breaking a small a complex genjutsu he placed on them. "He turns to Naruto, "Naruto, if you please?" Naruto nods and activates his normal Sharingan and makes half a Ram sign, "Kai." And with that, all the cards become readable. Tenza walks up to Ibiki. "On these cards he has information on ninja's here that he should absolutely not have."

"Like what?" He asks as he takes the cards from Tneza.

"He had info on Team 7 that know one except for three others and our sensei's know about."

"Explain," _"You little monster"_ a chunin by Ibiki says and thinks.

"The info he shouldn't have had on Sakura was that her _Stained Wings _had an elemental chakra conversion that used her wind chakra to ignite her gauntlets on fire, make the flames stronger and sharpening the blades. On Naruto, he knew info about his Hell's Domain genjutsu, that only the three of us, our sensei and the Hokage know about. He also new of Narutos control over fire and his fox summoning contract. Again, only we of Team 7, our sensei and the Hokage knew about these. And on me, he knew some exact details about my last mission with my late team and traitorous sensei that only the Hokage and Naruto knew. He also knew about both of my kekkei genkai, what they were called and what they did. The only people who knew about them Were my teammates, sensei, the genin of team 10 and the Hokage. No one else should ever have known about the information he divulged about my team and I."

Ibiki thinks for a minute before looking back at Tenza, "Very well. Just no more killing unless I tell you to. Understand!" "Yes sir." "Good. Now, as I said earlier, EVERYONE SIT DOWN! Except Kabuto's teammates, get out." Every one in the room start walking to random seats. As Naruto walks past a certain pissed off Grass kunoichi, he gets hit by a massive scent of snakes.

His eyes pop open when here hears Kyuubi growl. "_Hey Kyuubi, whats wrong?"_

"**That scent and the dark chakra the kunoichi was putting off. It's Orochimaru, I just know it."** Kyuubi continues to growl in the seal.

Naruto narrows his eyes, "_Are you absolutely sure it's him?"_

"**Positive kit. I wont ever forget the wretched scent or the feel of his contaminated chakra after what he did." **Kyuubi growls out before getting quiet at the end.

"_Are you alright Kyuubi? What did he do?" _Naruto mentally asks the demon with concern in his voice.

"**Yea, I'll be fine kit. I'll tell you later. For now concentrate on the test and how to tell Ibiki." **After that Kyuubi cut the link and Naruto sits down at his chair, wondering what could have made Kyuubi act like that.

After the chunins pass out paper Ibiki steps up. "Ok maggots, the first exam is a point and written test. You must be able to answer all the questions with in 45 minutes without cheating. Every time you get caught cheating you lose one point out 10. All members of you team must finish the test with at least 5 points each. If any member of a team loses more than five points, the entire team fails. After 45 minutes I'll give you the last Question. BEGIN!"

And with that all the genin flip over there test. Most thoughts are along the line of, _What the hell. These questions are impossible for a genin." _Most figure the true meaning of the test right away and start cheating. The two Hyūga's use the Byakugan hidden under a genjutsu, Gaara uses a third eye created out of sand, Naruto uses his Sharingan, Tenten and Lee use mirrors on the ceiling, Sakura and Tenza just use their book smarts and Ino uses her Mind Body Switch jutsu with Sakura and spreads the answer to Shikimaru and Choji. All the while Teams are being kicked out left and right. With in 10 minutes, both Team 7 and Team 10 are done. Tenza have has feet kicked up on the desks and falls asleep, Sakura begins doodling on the back of her test and Naruto Is writing his suspicions about Orochimaru on the back of his test before following Tenza's example. After 35 more minutes Ibiki calls out for pencils down.

"Now, the Tenth question has its onw set of rules. The first one is that you can choose to take it or choose to leave right now. At that Kiba "barks out" about why any one would do that. "The reason you might want to leave now is because of the second rule. If any one on your team gets the question wrong, your entire team will faill and will no longer be able to take the Chunin Exams ever again." The room Breaks out in anger when some Rain ninja says that there are plenty of people that have taken it more than once. "Well you just got unlucky then, cause this is my test, my rules." With in seconds teams start dropping like flies. After about ten minutes the only ones left are four Leaf teams, one sand team, six Rain teams, one Grass team, one Sound team, three Rock teams , and one Cloud team reamains.

After 5 minutes of seeing no one else quit the exam, Ibiki no one else is going to leave the exam decides to tell everyone the truth. "Now that we have no one else leaving, that I can tell you all the true purpose of this test." Ibiki removes his headband showing the scars and drill holes in his head. "The title chunin means that you have to be able to acquire information without being caught, and that if you are caught with said information, you do not give it away under any circumstances." As the genin look upon his head, they see all the scars, burns and drill holes. "This is the price you may have to pay for information." As he finishes tying his headband/bandana back on his head, a black blur shoots through the window and attaches to the roof. As it unfurls another blur comes through the broken window and lands infront of the now unfurled banner. As she stands up , the genin see 'The Single and Sexiest Kunoichi in the Leaf, Anko Mitarashi'. The kunoichi in question was wearing a ninja mesh body suit with a tan skirt and a tan trench coat with her head band on her forehead. "Hello you little shit stains, my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm the proctor for the 2nd exam."


	9. The 2nd Test: Rage and Monsters Rampage

**A/N: Hey every one, sorry about the log wait for the new chapter. With school, and my private life, i havn't had much time to work on it. But here it finaly is, chapter 9. **

**R and R please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

After Anko's introduction, everyone in the room was shocked. Most of the guy's were trying stop their nosebleeds while all of the girls were either jealous or just shocked that a fellow kunoichi would wear something like that. After a few quite moments, Ibiki finally comes out from behind Anko's banner and looks at Anko with a deadpan look. "Umm, Anko? You early again." Anko looks at Ibiki while scratching the back of her head and says sorry. When she looks back at the genin she counts the teams.

"17 teams Ibiki? You must be loseing your touch, that's 51 genin."

Ibiki just grins. "This is just a good batch this time a round."

"I don't care if they're the best genin ever, ill cut them down by at least half before the end of my test." She turns back to the genin again, "Alright you shit stains, follow me to area 44 where the next exam is going to be held. Any one who isn't their within 10 minutes will be disqualify." She heads over the window that she came in from and before she jumps out, she looks back at the genin. "Get up, and GET MOVIN'!"

As she and the other genin jump out the window, Tenza, Naruto and Sakura slowly get up and move to the window. Naruto turns to his two teammates and grins, "Should we get there just as Anko does or before her?" Tenza and Sakura grin right back at him and say before. Before they take of Naruto looks at Ibiki with a serious look. "Make sure the old man gets my test Ibiki." He winks at him before the three of them disappear. Two in a slight whoosh of wind and one with the sound of static.

A few seconds later Team 7 reappears infront of area 44. Sakura looks around and then turns to her friends, "Um, I think we moved a little to fast. There not going to be here for another 8 minutes. Anko should be here in 5 minutes. So...what do we do now?"

Tenza shrugs his shoulders and Naruto grins and pulls out a deck of cards. "How about a game of cards?" Tenza and Sakura nod with a smiles on there faces and sit down with Naruto. After 5 minutes Anko shows up and see's Sakura throw down her hand with an exclamation of "ROYAL FLUCH! Read it and weep." She pulls in a pile of Ryo while Naruto and Tenza cry crocodile tears.

She walks over to the three genin and smirks. "Can you deal me in?" The three genin look up and nod. 3 minutes later the rest of the genin show up and sweat drop at the scene the come upon. Anko, Tenzo, and Naruto crying crocodile tears as Sakura pulls in all of their ryo. After a few moments one of the genin from the 4th Leaf team coughs into his hand to get the four poker players attention. After putting the cards away and getting back into professional mode. After Team 7 gets back into the group Anko pulls out two scrolls. One with the kanji for Earth and the other with the kanji for Heaven on them. "Ok, listen up! Welcome to area 44, also known as the Forest of Death. While you are in this forest, anything goes. While you are in here, you will have one of these scrolls and your objective is to get the other scroll. The only rules you have to follow in the Forest is to never open the scrolls and that you have to make it to the tower in the center of the forest with all of your teammates. Other than that, its free for all." As she puts the scrolls away a chunin appears and hands a small stack of papers to Anko. She starts handing them out when someone asks what they are. "These are permission slips. Once you sign them, the Leaf village will not be held for your any of your deaths."

"Deaths! What do you mean deaths" Another one of the other Leaf teams asks.

"Glad you Asked. Like I said earlier, anything goes once the exam starts. Your going to be out their for a maximum of five days. You have to survive for five days or until you get to the tower with both scrolls. You have to make or find your own shelter while you in there along with finding your own food." At this Choji looks horrified. "And yes killing is allowed. Its not encouraged but it is allowed. Now if every one will sign these. You can trade them in and get your scroll and head for a gate." With that everyone signed their permission slips and went to get their scrolls. Once they have their scrolls every one heads for a gate.

Team 7 was at gate 19 deciding who would carry their scroll and how to identify each other if they get separated.

The Grass Team were at gate 21. A certain snake smelling "kunoichi" was almost drooling thinking about the two possible hosts "she" was going to go after.

Team 8 was at gate 25 waiting for the gate to open. Shino was preparing his beetles to spread out and locate a team with the right scroll. Kiba was talking to Akamaru and Hinata was daydreaming about Naruto and how to get him away from Sakura.

The Sand team was at gate 29. two of its members were looking at there red headed teammate with worry and fear in their eyes while he has a sadistic smile on his face.

Team Gai was at gate 31 . Lee was yelling something about youth, Neji was trying, and failing, to tune Lee out, while Tenten was going over all her weapons.

Team 10 were at gate 40 coming up with plans and strategies for the exam. Well two of them were, Choji was ire thinking of how to get rid of Tenza.

After 15 minutes the speakers came on with Anko's voice. "Alright every one, we're about to begin. On go, every one take off. THREE, TWO, ONE...GOOOOO!" And with that, every genin team took of. Except team 7, who just smirked and disappeared with the sounds of whooshing wind and static. The Second exam and officially begun.

**10 minutes later**

Team 7 reappear 60 hundred yards into the forest of death. The three look around while sencing if anyone is around them. Once there sure their alone they turn back to each other. Naruto is the first to speak up. "So, how many traps did you guys put up and where?"

Tenza sticks his hands into the pockets of his hakama before answering. "I was able to set up three traps right in the path of two Rain teams and one rock team. Each trap is at 100 yards, 250 yards and 400 yards."

I was able to set up two traps each in front of the Grass team, a rock team and the cloud team. Same distances as Tenzas traps." Sakura says as she sends a playful glare at Tenza, who at the moment had a victorious smirk on his face.

Naruto nods in understanding. "Thats good. I was able to get two traps up in front of the two of the other Rain teams and three traps in front of the remaining Rock team. Same distances as well. Now before we get moving,which scroll do we have again?" Tenza makes the snake hand sign and Naruto nods. "Ok then, that means that we need to find the other scroll before we head to the twoer. Who should we go after?"

Tenza and Sakura think for a second before Tenzas head pops up. I say we go after the two remaing rain teams"

Sakura looks at Tenza, "Why do you think that?"

Tenza smirks and lowers his voice, "Because one of them is preparing to attack us."

Naruto smirks evilly as his Akuma Shringan activates, five tomoe spining around his slit pupil, "Every one for them selves on this one?" Tenza and Sakura each nod before all three of them disappear.

Moments before

The three Rain ninjas were huddling together in the tree watching Team 7. They were all snearing at the three leaf genin, although no one would be able to tell because of their re-breathers. One of the Rain genin finally spoke up, "Look at those losers. Stupid tree hugin' weaklings. Lets just take them out now." His two teammates nodded in agreement and separated to they could surround Team 7. The leader opened up the com-link to the rest of his team, "Ok, on the count of three, One...two..." "**Three**" That was the last thing any of the rain genin heard as their heads separated from each of their bodies. Once their bodies hit the ground, the genin of Team 7 searched the bodies.

After a few moments they came back into the clearing. Sakura the one coming back with the scroll. Naruto looks at the scroll in Sakuras hand, "Is that right one?" Sakura just nods her head. "Sweet! I cant believe we found the one we need that fast. Come on, lets get to the tower." Just as they disappeared, the sounds of explosions and scream sound throughout the forest while an unseen snake slithered back into the ground to report to its master.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office

Ibiki had just arrived at the Hokages office with Narutos test from the first Exam. Just as the door closes, Hiruzen looks up from the bane of all Kages; Paperwork. When he see the serious look on Ibiki's face and the paper in his hand. With an eyebrow raised he look back up to Ibiki's face, "What's with the serious face Ibiki? Something go wrong with the first exam?"

"You could say that Lord Hokage. Here read this. Its from Naruto. And its bad news." Ibiki hands Naruto's test over to the Hokage. "Before you ask my lord, look on the back."

Hiruzen flips the test over andreads the small note on it and his eyes widen. "Get ever available ANBU to the forest of death and hunt down that traitor of a student. I don't want him leaving the Leaf Village again!" Gone was the grandfatherly old man, but in his place was the god of shinobi, the "professor," the Third Hokage. Ibiki snapped to attention and saluted his Hokage before disappearing in a body flicker technique.

Seconds later a chunin bursts through the door, "Lord Hokage! Anko has just found the remains of the Grass team and they are all missing there faces. She says its Orochimaru and has gone on ahead to kill him." The aged Hokage's eyes widened as he heard the chunins report. With in seconds he was out the window, his Hokage robes discarded in his office and his battle armor already dawned. With in minutes he and his personal ANBU squad had arrived at the forest of death. Just before they entered, they all heard a soul splitting roar from the forest. It even made the Hokage himself shiver in fear of the power behind the roar. He had only heard this type of roar before, and to this day it gave him nightmares. This roar was the roar of a monster being unleashed. This was the power of an unrestrained hollow.

**10 minutes after defeat of Rain ninjas**

Naruto, Sakura and Tenza were flying through the trees, heading for the tower. After five minutes of travel, Tenza calls for a halt. Naruto walks up to Tenza, "What is it man, is there something up ahead?"

Tenza's face turns into a look of hatred as his chakra begins to rise. As Naruto and Sakura become afraid for their friend, he utters one word. "Orochimaru!" Naruto and Sakura gasp as they here the name of snake sannin.

"Ku ku ku ku. Very Good Tenza. I'm actually surprised you were able to find me out." A slimy voice echos around the trees. As the sickening laugh continues, one of the Grass ninjas begins rising out of the ground. After a few moment's the female member of The Grass team fully emerges from the ground, just before tearing off her face, reveling the face of Orochimaru. "After I found out about Sauske's demise, I was quite displeased. But when I heard that little Naruto had acquired Sauske's Sharingan, I was rather happy about that."

"What the hell are you talking about you snake freak?" Naruto yells as he and Sakura bring out their weapons.

"I'm talking about taking your body for my own little Naruto. But I'm also here to test you. When I heard that Tenza over there survived my slaughter of his entire clan, I just had to see how strong he was. So I'm here to see which one of you is more worthy of being my new body. Ku ku ku ku."

As his two teammates and Orochimaru are speaking, Tenzas rage rises to new heights. His chakra becomes visible as he begins to lose himself.

**(Tenzas mindscape)**

With in Tenzas mind, Kubomi is freaking out. "Damn it Tenza. Calm down! If you lose yourself to rage, you'll lose control of my power! Once that happens, even I cant help you!" Kubomis words fall on deaf ears as Tenzas rage and chakra grow.

**(Real world)**

Naruto and Sakura charge Orochimaru with intent to kill. Just before they collide with him, he pulls out his Kusangi sword and block there attacks. Naruto and Sakura continue to attack Orochimau with out hesitation. Naruto going low and Sakura going high. After five minutes of continuous attacks, Orochimaru finally pushes them back. "As fun as this is, I think it time I finished this." Orochimaru then uses the body flicker technique to get behind a tired Sakura. She had been able to follow his movements, but because of her fatigue, she was unable to dodge the chop to the back of her neck. Once she falls, He charges Naruto and engages him in Kenjutsu. But because of his fear of Sakura's condition, He slips up and is rewarded by Orochimaru's Kusangi pericing his side.

Tenza sees his teammate fall unconscious but when he sees Orochimaru stab Naruto, He loses what little control he has. His chakra explodes, gaining the attention of Orochimau and a barley conscious Naruto. "" As Tenzas screams echo through the forest, his hollow mask appears completely covering his face along with a blast of chakra. "!" Tenzas screams change to roars, hollow roars. All through out the forest and village, people cringe in fear of the roars.

**Team 10**

Ino and her team mates had just finished off a Rain team and had found the scroll they needed when they here the roar and feel the chakra. Ino looks up worried when she realizes who's chakra it is. "Tenza?" She take off in the direction of where the chakra came from.

Shikimaru shakes his head, "Troublesome," and then takes off behind her along with Choji.

**With Hokage and Company**

The Hokage and the ANBU with him stair in shock as they are hit by the wave of chakra. The Hokage shakes his head and turns back to his ANBU, "We have to get in their and stop Orochimaru."

The ANBU squad captain wearing a Cat mask looks at his Hokage, "What about whats causing this chackra and the roars?"

The Hokage looks at him with a stern face, "Just hope for your sakes, that by the time we get there, it will have calmed down."

"Why is that sir. Your the Hokage and along with a full squad of ANBU, we can take it down...right?"

The Hokage shakes his head, "I'm not so sure Cat. In my prime, I would be hard pressed to take something like this on. Come on, lets go." As the Hokage and ANBU jump into the trees, Hiruzen as one final thought, _"Please Tenza, for everyone's sake, calm down by the time we get their."_

**Back with Team 7**

As Tenza's chakra keeps rising, white material begins to cover his body. With in moments his body his covered in the white substance and it begins to take the form of a bipedal hollow with blood red and black trimmed tribal markings, claws, a tail, black spiky hair and the face covered by a white mask with red curved markings above the left eye.(He looks just like Ichigo did when he was going through the vizard training) As the chakra calms down and the roars stop, the hollow once known as Tenza lowers his head and focuses on Orochimaru and disappears with the sound of static. It reappears in front of Orochimaru and raises its fist back. Just before it releases its punch, Orochimaru utters two words, "Oh shit."

And with that, he's hit square in the face and sent flying a near super sonic speed. Hitting every tree in his way. Before Orochimaru can even hit the ground Tenza appears behind him and swipes his claws through his back. As Orochimaru screams in pain, Tenza bashes him with his tail and sends the snake sannin through even more trees and into the ground creating a crater.

As Orochimaru crawls out of his skin, perfectly unharmed, he glares at the approaching monster that is Tenza. "You insignificant insect! How dare you make me shed my skin if it want for the incoming ANBU, I would stay and destroy... uh oh!" In the midst of Orochimaru's mini-rant, the mindless Tenza had charged up a terrifying red orb of pure chakra with black center. Just before he releases it, Team 10, Anko, and Hokage with his ANBU arrived to see the terrifying hollow that Tenza was. Tenza unleashes both another roar and his chakra orb. Just before the blast hits him, Orochimaru sinks into the ground and escapes, the forest behind him on the other hand, was not so lucky. Over a hundred yards of forest had been vaporized.

The surrounding audience jumps down from the trees, also being joined by a now conscious Sakura and a less wounded Naruto. They all look on in fear at the hollow that was Tenza. The hollows gaze pass over the ninja surrounding him, until it falls on Ino. He slowly walks towered her. As it gets with in 10 feet of her it raises its hand and growls out, "**Ino**."

Ino's eyes widen and she begins to reach out to the hollow as she whispers out, "Tenza?" But before either on can get any closer to each other, Choji and the all of the Hokages Anbu but Cat, jump forward to attack.

Choji runs through several hand signs and yells out "**Exansion Jutsu: Human Bolder**." His body expands into a giant boulder and rolls at Tenza at high speeds as Ino screams for him to stop.

Just before he hits Tenza, the hollow sticks out his hand and catches Choji. He then picks Choji up and sends him flying at the incoming ANBU. As Choji and the ANBU hit the ground Tenza begins to charge up another chakra sphere but before he can fire it, he is tackled from behind and the persons arms wrap around him. He looks back ready to kill who ever it is, until he sees it's Ino. His eyes widen and the chakra sphere dissipates. "**Ino**," Tenza growls out.

"Please Tenza, don't do this! Don't lose your self, please, just come back! COME BACK TO ME!" Ino cries out as she hugs Tenza even tighter.

He turns around to face Ino and as he turns, his mask and body begin to crack. "**Anything...for you...Ino**." Within moments, Tenzas mask and body shatter and dissipate into black chakra before disappearing, leaving Tenza to fall to his knees in exhaustion. He looks up into Ino's face and smiles. He reaches up and wipes a way a few tears from her face, "Don't cry love...Tears don't look...right on... your beautiful face."

Ino smiles back at Tenza and lets out a small chuckle, "Idiot. I'm just glad you back to normal."

"Tell Choji...sorry for...throwing...him..." But before he can finish he collapses into blissful unconscious.

Ino begins to panic at seeing Tenza go limp. "Tenza. TENZA! Wake up!"

Before she can start shaking him, the Hokage comes over and smiles down at her. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious from using to much chakra." He then turns toward Sakura who is helping an almost fully healed Naruto walk over to their fallen teammate. "Did you three already get you second scroll?"

Naruto gives his signature foxy grin, "Of course old man. We got are second scroll with after 10 minutes in this weak ass forest."

Every one their just looks at Team 7 Like they grew second heads. After a few moments, he snaps out of his shock and turns to Team 10. "What about you? Have you gotten yours?"

Shikimaru nods his and pulls out both scrolls, "Yea, we got the second one right before we came here."

The Hokage nods his head in understanding, "Alright, Cat!"

The ANBU captain appears next to the aged Hokage, "Yes sir?"

"I want you, your squad, and Anko to escort myself and these six genin to the tower. They have already gotten the two scrolls they need. Cat, can you carry Tenza please?" Cat nods her head and then takes Tenza from Ino. "Very good. Now lets move." The Hokage, his ANBU Akno, and the two genin Teams then leave the scared clearing and head for the tower.

**Morning, the next day**

**Tenzas Mindscape**

"Ooooowwwwwww, My head. It feels like I got hit by a pissed off Aki." Tenza opens his eyes and sits up. He sees he's in his mind scape. "Kubomi, where the hell are you?"

"Hey, don't be yelling. Shit echos in here. What do you want?" Kubomi walks out of the shadows rubbing his head.

"First, how long have I been out, and two,WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" Tenza screams as he gets up.

Kubomi covers his ears in pain, "I told you, keep it down. Now in order, you've been out for about a day, and for as what happened yesterday, you lost control of Hollow sage mode."

"Sage mode, what the hell is that?" Tenza asks as he stairs at Kubomi with confusion written all over his face.

"Sage mode is the most powerful technique a person can get from their summons."Kubomi says sagely.

"But I don't have a summoning contract, so how could I have a sage mode?"

"I was just about to get to that. Now every one in the Sugimaru clan has a partial sage mode, but because it is incomplete, its can never be mastered, but when you have sighed the Sugimaru clan summoning contract, then they can master it and make it complete. But the boss summon rarely excepts summoners, and that is the only was to complete the sage mode. The partial sage mode is when you draw on my powers and create your mask. If the mask spreads beyond your face, you will lose control. You have mastered our combined power but until you can sign the summoning contract, that is as far as you can go. So I'm warning you, do not try to go any farther until then."

"Alright Kubomi, I wont. So, any idea where are body is?"

"We're at the tower in the center of The Forest of Death and your friends, sensei and the Hokage are waiting for you to wake up. Speaking of witch, its about time you woke up." As soon as he stops speaking, Tenza begins to regain conscious. As Tenza disappears from his mindscape, Kubomi begins to think to himself. "I_ just hope nothing happens to make him loose his temper, other wise, shit is going to hit the fan._"


	10. The 2nd Test Ends: Begin the Prelims!

Chapter 10

In the real world Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi and the Hokage are siting/standing in Tenzas room within the center tower. Tenzas eyes begin to open but shut again from the sun light. "Uuuhhh, Someone turn the sun off. Its too damn bright." Everyone in the room snap to attention at the sound of Tenzas voice. Ino, being the first one to snap out of it, launches herself at Tenza and wraps her arms around him, as best as she can with him laying down. The Hokages and Kakashi smile at the young couple, that is until Tenza begins to turn blue from Inos hug. Tenza then pats her on the back, "Ino...need...air!" At the sound of his voice Ino jumps back with a small blush as Tenza gulps down air.

The Hokage steps forward chuckling at the two. "Its good to see you awake Tenza. How are you feeling?"

Tenza opens one eye and look at the Hokage, "I feel like I just got stepped on by Kyuubi and then chewed on. As every one laughs at his choice of words, a certain fox in Narutos mind is grumbling about "insensitive little bastards" making Naruto laugh harder. "But other than that, fine."

Once everyone quiets down, the Hokage gains a serious look. "Its good that your feeling better Tenza, but I would like to know, what happened in the forest of death."

Tenzas face also gets serious. "Well, after my team and I acquired are second scroll, we were heading for the tower when I sensed and disgusting power that I would never forget." Tenzas chakra begins to spike as he continues with his report. "When Orochimaru appeared and started blabbering on about how he wanted me and Naruto as his new bodies and then mentioning his massacre of my clan, my rage began to escalate. When I saw him knock out Sakura and then stab Naruto, I lost it and blacked out. When I finally regained consciousness I was in my mindscape. Once Kubomi came forward..."

The Hokage stops him, "Wait, Kubomi. Who would that be?"

"Oh, he's my inner hollow, well technically he's Hisan's inner hollow, but when Hisan transferred his chakra and Kekkei Genkai, Kubomi was transferred into me as well. But back to what I was saying, when I regained consciousness I asked Kubomi what had happened. He told me that I had accidently unleashed Hollow sage mode. And before my team or Ino ask, sage mode is the most powerful technique a person can get from their summons, and no, I don't have one, yet. Now, the sage mode I unleashed, is incomplete. Normally, the beginning stage of sage mode is when I use my mask, but when the maks moves beyond the face, with out blessings of the boss summon and training, you lose complete control. After that, I woke up."

The Hokage has a thoughtful look on his face before looking back at Tenza. "thank you for the information Tenza. I'm going to want any more information from you on this and the summoning contract you mentioned after the 2nd stage is over. For now, why don't you rest while we get out of you hair."

As the Hokage and others get up and head for the door, Tenza smiles at the aged hokage and his friends, "Thank you Lord Hokages. Rest sounds good, but Ino, can you stay?" Ino smiles, nods, and turns around hand heads back to his bed as the door closes.

She sits down next to him and smiles, "So what did you want Tenza?"

Tenza smiles up at her and puts his hand on hers, "i wanted to say thank you for getting me to come back to my senses before I did something I would have regreted."

She genitally grabs his hand and rubs it with her thumb. "i just didn't want to see you in pain. When I saw your eyes, I could see the rage and pain. And besides, I didn't want to lose you." They smile at each other as Ino leans down and they kiss. After a few moments Ino pulls back a few inches and smiles at Tenza as he smiles back and falls asleep. She curls up next to him and also falls asleep.

**(Four Days Later)**

It was the final day of the 2nd stage of the Chunin Exams and all of the passing teams were lined up in the towers arena in front of a statue of hands in the Ram sign. From right to left was Team 7 with all their members fully healed and rested. Next was Team 10 with Ino in the front smiling about passing the 2nd stage and being able to stay with Tenza while he rested, Shikimaru who looked like he was about to fall asleep and Choji who kept looking at Ino. After them was Team 8 with Shino as stoic as ever, Kiba who was glancing at Naruto with anger since Hinata wouldn't look at any one but him, and of course Hinata herself, who was glancing at Sakura, trying to find away to get her out of the picture and steal Naruto for herself (note the insane gleam in her eyes). And the last team form the Leaf was Team 8, also known as Team Gai. Neji was in the front, pompous and stuck up as always, Lee yelling something about youth, and Tenten who was polishing one of her kunai.

After the leaf teams was the sand siblings with Temari at the front looking board, Kankuro looking smug, and of course Gaara looking board and ready to kill someone. Next to them was the sound team all three of which looked even smugger then Kankuro. And last in line was a Rock Team who had looks on their faces like they were gods gift to mankind, though all three kept throughing hateful glares at at the all the leaf teams. After a few minutes, the Hokage and Anko finally came out.

Anko comes forward and smirks at the genin, "Congratulations to you all. You have passed the 2nd stage of the Chunin Exams. I will now pass you over to the Hokage." She turns to the elder Hokage, "Their all yours Lord Hokage."

The Hokage smiles at Anko, "Thank you Anko." He then turns back to the genin. "Now, congratulations to you all. Now on to the real reason we hold the Chunin Exams."

"What do you mean the real reason for the exams!" Shikimaru shouts out.

"The real reason we hold the Chunin Exams is to simulate war between allied nations and to show off each villages power to potential clients and lords. We also hold these exams to keep real wars from breaking out and some entertainment."

"You mean all of this is just to show off and risk are lives for a bunch of old farts entertainment. THATS BULL..." Kiba yells out angrily until Kurenai smacks him upside the back of the head.

"Thats enough Kiba. You will show your Hokage respect."

The Hoklage quietly chuckles before continuing, "Now as I was saying, Since so many of you passed the 2nd exam we have too..."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, but since I, Hayate Gekko, am the referee I should be the one to explain." A sickly looking jounin dressed in the normal jounin attire using his headband as a bandanna appeared by the Hokage, who just nodded. "Now as the Hokage said, the chunin exams are to show off for potential clients and lords, and because we have to many genin that passed, we will be having a preliminary." He then turns around as a large monitor appeared on the back wall. "Now when you name is called please stay down in the arena the rest of you head up to the observing platforms. Now lets who is fighting first." Every one then looks up at the screen as the names are shuffled through. After a few moments, the names stop. "Will Dosekiryu of the Hidden Rock and Choji Akimichi of the Hidden Leaf stay down here for your match."

The other nineteen examinees head up to the observation decks as Dosekiryu and Choji stay on the ground floor and face each other. Hayate walks up to the two fighters and eyes both of them.  
>"Ok you two, the rules are simple, to win the match, you to kill or knock you opponent out, or come to a point where I am forced to step in. Should that happen and I tell you to stop, you will obey my orders or you will be disqualified, are we clear?" Dosekiryu and Choji just nod. "Good, other that that, anything goes. Now, first match of the preliminaries... begin!" Hayate Jumps back as do the two fighters separate to opposite sides of he room.<p>

Dosekiryu smirks as he pulls out a kunai in a reverse grip, "You should just give up now leaf trash, there no way you you can defeat my earth jutsu." Choji just pulls out a bag of chips and begins eating. The Rock ninja becomes irritated at being ignored and throws his kunai through the bag of chips. "Don't you dare ignore me leaf scum," he takes out another kunai and charges Choji with intent to kill. Choji takes out a kunai of his own and blocks the strike but gets kicked in stomach before jumping back. Choji throws his kunai and flies through hand signs, "**Partial Exansion Jutsu**" and throws his fist toward Dosekiryu. Dosekiryu doesnt think anything about it until he see's the fist quadruple in size and smash into his chest. As he flies back and hits the wall, everyone can hear a few bones snap.

Dosekiryu gingerly gets up with the help of the wall, and looks over at Choji, "Ha, not bad for scum like you, but, if you want to start using jutsu so early, lets see if you can handle this." He runs through several hand signs before landing on the boar signand stomping his foot and yelling "**Earth Style: World Shaking Jutsu**." As soon as he finished speaking, the entire arena began to shake, getting worse as time went on. With in seconds, every one in the balconies were having to hold on to the railing just to stay up. Unfortunately for Choji, he didn't have any thing to hold on to and kept falling down every time he tried too get up.

Dosekiryu flashed through another handful of hand signs and slammed his hands on the shaking ground yelling "**Earth Style: Earth Fissure**." Within seconds a fissure in the ground opened up and shot toward Choji. By the time Choji saw the fissure, it was to late and fell down into it. Before Choji fell to far in, Dosekiryu forced the fissure to tighten around Choji. Dosekiryu stood up and walked over to choji as he struggled. Dosekiryu took out a kunai and held it against Choji's neck. Hayate held up his hand to stop the match.

"The winner is Dosekiryu of the Hidden Rock." Dosekiryu stood up and loosened the fissures hold on Choji before walking back up to his team while Choji pulled him self out and did the same. Hayate then whispered into a hidden mike and the monitor starts running through more names. When the monitor stopped, the names Temari and Tenten were showing. "Will Temari of the Hidden Sand and Tenten of the Hidden Leaf, please come down." The kunoichi made their ways down the stairs and to the center of the arena. "Ok laidies, same rules apply as the last match. Are you ready?" Both kunoichi nod their heads. "Good, now, the 2nd match of the preliminaries...begin."

Hayate then jumps back as both kunoichi pull out their choice weapons. Temari pulls out a large battle fan and opens it up so a purple moon shows while Tenten pulls out two sealing scrolls out of her hip pouches and jumps into the air. At her peak, she unrolls them and starts unsealing weapon after weapon from them and throwing the at Temari. Just as the weapons come within five feet of her, Temari swings her fan while focusing chakra through it, blowing all the weapons away with a guest of wind. Temari looks at Tenten as she lands and smirks, "Is that all you have little girl?"

Tenten grows angry at the sand kunoichi and swings her hands up while yelling back, "Not even close." All the weapons around them start rising in the air with the help of chakra strings connected to Tenten's fingers and when Tenten swings her arms in Temari's direction, all the weapons then fly at the sand kunoichi.

Temari smirks again and raises her fan, "I think its time to end this. **Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu**." She then swings her fan and sends a blast of wind and chakra laced wind blades at Tenten and her weapons. All the weapons are blown away again and Tenten is hit full force with the jutsu. As the wind around her raises her up in the air, the wind blades start shallowly slicing into her. As the wind dies down, Tenten falls like a rag-doll right on to her own weapons. Fortunately for her, none hit anything vital.

Hayate appears next to Tenten and checks her over. He then stands up and swings his hand in Temari's direction, "The winner is Temari of the Hidden Sand." He then whispers into his mike again for the medics to come and get Tenten and for the monitor to start going through names again. The names stop on Ino and Sakura. The two friends look at each other and head down for to the arena as Tenten is taken away y the medics. Hayate steps in between the two kunoichi, "The next match is Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno. Ready, begin." He jumped back as the two charged forward, Ino with her dual blades at the ready and Sakura charging chakra into her glove changing them into Stained Wing. Ino collides her blades with the pronged blades of of Sakura's left Stained Wing and stops in her tracks, much to her surprise.

Sakura just smirked and pushed her back. "Did you really expect me to be that weak Ino and only have speed and my gauntlets?"

Ino just blushed and looked sheepish. "Honestly? Yes. I only saw you training in speed and your gauntlets."

Sakura chuckles, "Just because that's the only thing you saw me train in, doesn't mean I didn't train in anything else. All three of us trained in something secret. As you can see, I trained my strength, both natural and chakra enhanced. But don't worry, no one is going to see my chakra enhanced strength till the finals." Sakura then smirks before putting more force into her punch which pushes Ino back and slightly throws her off balance. Sakura takes advantage and strikes out with her her right fist, "**Blazing **Jab,"but Ino jumps back, missing Stained Wings blades but not the blast of fire that was shot out. Ino crosses her arms and channels chakra into her swords too lessen the damage. Once the fire dies down, every one see's burns on Ino's legs and torso.

Ino shakily stands up but her legs wobble underneath her. She smirks at Sakura, "That was pretty good, I wasn't expecting the fire ball. But I'm not through yet," She spins her swords so the blunt side of the blade faces out. She then focuses chakra to her feet and dissaperes in a flash step and Sakura looks like she is hit one time in all eight vital areas. "**Eight Point Knockout**" she then reappears behind Sakura. They both stand their for a moment before Sakura drops to one knee, spitting out blood.

Up in the stands Kiba yells out, "What the hell was that!" Most of the Genin just nod their heads. Tenza turns toward Kiba and the other Genin and explains.

"**The Eight Point Knockout**" is a non-lethal Technique in the sword style, Dual Sword Swift Style, That I taught to Ino. Just like its lethal counterpart, it utilizes the speed of Flash Step to attack all eight vital areas in the body. But unlike its counterpart, it uses the blunt sides of the swords to only disable. The down side to most of the swift sword style techniques, is that they will only be successful if..."

Asuma eyes widen before completing Tenza's sentence "...Your faster then your opponent."

Tenza chuckles, "Yes, that's the downside. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem since the Flash Step technique is only surpassed my the Fourth Hokages Flying Thunder God Technique and my own Sonido, but when used against some one who knows flash step as well and is the fastest known user of it, like Sakura, the swift sword style is basically useless since they can see the attack coming."

Shikimaru looks down at the fight as Sakura spits out blood and the Hayate begins to walk over to stop the match, before looking back at Tenza. "Then why did Sakura get hit by the full Technique?" All the Genin look at Tenza for an answer.

Tenza smiles, "Thats easy to answer Shikimaru." Tenza looks at Shikimaru and the other Genin with a grin. "She let Ino hit her so Ino would e open to an attack." All the Genin look down at the arena just as Sakura grins. They all here Ino whisper "Damn" before she also spits out blood and falls onto her back, out cold, with a hole urned in her shirt and a large bruise on her skin. Every one looks back at Sakura and see that one of her Stained Wings had reverted back to its glove form.

Hayate checks on Ino before calling for the medics. He then looks up at the rest of the Genin. "The winner is Sakura by Knock out!" The medics take both Ino and Sakura away from the arena as the board starts going through names again. The board stops on Shigen and Gaara. "Will Shigen of the Hidden Rock and Garra of the Hidden Sand please come down." Both combatants walk down and stand on either side of Hayate. "Are you both ready," they both nod," Then begin!"

Hayate jumps back as the sand in Garras gourd starts pouring out. The rock ninja had a cocky smirk as he looks at Gaaras sand. "Ooooo, whats the big bad sand man gonna do to me, put me to sleep? Aahahahahahahaha!"

As Shigen laughs, Gaara just smirks murderously efore the sand rushes out and covers Shigen from head to toe, "Sand Coffin" Gaara intones. He then raises on hand into the air and the coffin of sad raises up. Gaara then squeezes his hand shut, "SAND BURIEL!" Every one hears a quick scream of anguish from the sand before its implodes and a little bit of blood drips down on to the flood. The sand then goes back into Gaaras gourd as Hayate declares him the winner, albeit quietly.

After Gaara heads back up to the observation deck and the medics take the Rock genin's body away, Hayate has the board go again. After a few moments it lads on Rock Lee and Kankuro. Once the two fighters are in the arena, Hayate begins the match and jumps away. "YOSH! LET OUR BATTLE BE A BRIANT EXAMPLE OF OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yells out while doing a nice guy pose. Every one in the room, sans Guy, sweat drop at Lees's...youthful...energy.

Kankuro raises an eyebrow, "Yea, sure. Whatever freak." He pulls the bandaged bundle off from his back and pulls the bandages off, reveling his battle puppet, Karasu. H connects his chakra strings and brings Karasu to life. "Lets just get this fight on with, shall we?" Kankuro sends Karasu towards lee, just before Lee disappears.

Lee reappears with his foot in Kankuros face yelling "Leaf Whirlwind" and sends Kankuro into the wall. As he hits the stone, a cloud of dust is thrown up and Karasu drops where it stands. After the dust dissipates, every one see's Kankuro hanging in the wall, unconscious. Hayate checks Kankuro's conditions and declares Lee the winner while the medics take Kankuro away.

Once Knkuro was taken away, the board sorted through names once more, landing on Shikimaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi. The two of them made it down to the arena and stood on opposite sides of Hayate. "You both ready?" Shikimaru and Kin both nod. "Very well. Shikimaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi, begin!"

All three jump back, Hayate landing on the Ram sign statue, and the two genin landing by their respective walls. Kin pulls out and hand full of senbon and raises her hand to throw them, but before she can move another inch, she freezes. She along with every one else look down and see's a very small shadow tendril connecting her to Shikimaru who was in the same pose as her. She looks back up in confusion and anger. "How the hell did you already capture me that fast?"

Shikimaru chuckles, "Thats easy. Before the fight even began I had activated my Shadow Possession Jutsu. Usually I hate this kinda thing. I prefer watching the clouds or sleeping. So I want to get this done as quickly possible." He moves his fist so its a few inches below his neck, with Kin followinghis every movement so her senbon just barely touch her neck. "Give up, or your neck is going to have something in common with Swiss cheese."

She glares at Shikimaru before sighing, "Fine, Proctor I forfeit.

Hayate nods his head. "Very well. The winner is Shikimaru Nara." Shkimaru then releases his jutsu . The two genin walk to their respective teams. Ino looks at Shikimaru with a questioning look pn her face. He looks back and mouths "later" to her. She nods and they look back to the arena. The board sorts through the remaining names, landding on Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto just smirks and jumps over the rail into the arena.

"YAHOO! Look at that Akamaru, we got the wannabe dead last. Lets go Akamaru!" As he gets ready to jump over the rail, Akamaru whines and crouches down in fear. Kiba looks back at his partner, "What do you mean your scared Akamaru? Hes the dead last! We can beat him easily!"

Down in the arena Naruto chuckles. "You should listen to your partner Kiba. I'm not the same Naruto you and the rest of are class pushed around and bullied. Now get down her dog breath.!" Naruto sneers at the end. 

Kiba scowels at Naruto. "Fine! I don't need Akamaru to kick your ass, dead last." Kiba jumps down to the arena, already looking animalistic. His hair was somewhat longer and shaggier. His finger nails were longer and sharper, looking like an animals claws. The pupil of his eyes stretched out into slits. He leans downand crouches on all fours while Hayate starts the match. Kiba jumps in to the air and starts spinning like a drill "**Tunneling Fang**" and shoots toward Naruto.

As Kiba speeds toward him, Naruto smirks, "To easy." Naruto flash steps to the side just before kiba hits him and re appears on the side of the arena going through hands seals, landing on the tiger seal, "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" and shoots a giant fire ball at Kiba forcing him out of his tunneling fang.

"What the hell! How the hell did you know that kind of jutsu dead last!" Kiba yells out.

Naruto just smirks "Theres more then reason my nick name is "Hells Fox" Kiba. Im a master of fire style jutsu and wind jutsu. Let me show you!" Naruto creates a clone and they both speed through hand seals. The real naruto stops on tiger seal while clone naruto stops on the dragon seal, "**Fire Style/Wind Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu/ Divine Wind Jutsu!**" The Clone slams his hands on the ground as four tornadoes appear around Kiba and the real Naruto shoots a small fire ball in to each of the tornadoes. Kibas clothes start burning as second degree burns appear on kibas arms and back.

Kiba lets out a howl of pain as the burns begin to blister. Naruto and his clone release there jutsu and the fire tornadoes disappear. Kiba drops to his knees in pain. Every one in the room gasps as they see Kiba with barely anything of his pants left and angry red and blistered burns over most of his body. Surprisingly most of his hair survived. Naruto just smirks at Kiba before walking toward him.

Do you see now Kiba. Do you see the true difference between us? Between the me you used to know and now? I out class you in every way Kiba. You used to be my friend until you became an asshole. I hope you learn something from this match." Naruto looks over at Hayate. "Call the match he wont be able to move on his own for a while." Hayate calls the match as medics put Kiba on a stretcher and take him to the infirmary. Naruto walks back up to his team mates and leans on the wall. Tenza and Sakura give him congratulatory smiles and Kakashi gives him an eye smile.

Hayate activates the screen. It stops on Neji and Shino's names. Shino looks at Neji with a calculating gaze before raising his hand, "Proctor, I would like to forfeit the match. Why? Because from sparing my teammate, I know my kikaichu are not fit for fighting Hyuugas. Not yet at least."

Hayate nods his head and declares Neji the winner by forfeit. The screen starts going though names again and stops on Hinata and Funka, the last Stone ninja.. They head down to the to the arena and get into there taijutsu stances. Hayate looks at them and then brings his hand down, "Begin!"

Hinata explodes from her position and starts jabbing Funka with two fingers at a time at high speed, almost to fast for some to see. After 30 seconds of this Hinata jumps back with a satisfied but deranged smile on her face, as funks falls to the ground and vomit tons of blood before collapsing in to it. Hayate checks for a pulse, and finds none. "Winner by death, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata walka up the stairs back to her team while giving Sakura a glare. All the leaf ninja giver her a worried look before looking back to the board. The board stops on three names. Hayate sees the names and speaks up, "The last match will be a One on One on One battle the fighters will be Dosu of the Sound vs. Zaku of the Sound vs. Tenza of the Leaf." Tenza's friends look worriedly at Tenza as he lowers his hair so that it will hide his eyes, but they can still see the bloodthirsty evil smile on his face.

Tenza disappears and reappears in a burst of static in the arena as Dosu and Zaku walk in to the arena. They see Tenzas bloodthirsty smile and gulp. Hayate steps up, "Are you three ready," they all nod, " then let the last match of the prelims begin..."


End file.
